


Quart-wizard tournament

by misssunbeam



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Au - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssunbeam/pseuds/misssunbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Quart-wizard tournament is being held this year and the schools competing are:<br/>Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry<br/>Durmstrang institute<br/>Beauxbatons academy of magic<br/>Guardian Establishment of Magical Learning</p><p>who will be chosen as champion? who will win? which friendships will be made? who looks like a cat? what is hidden on the school? and perhaps more important what is the dark shadow closing in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The beginning

It was the year of the Quart-wizard tournament although the four schools participating were still holding it a secret to their students.

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was the host school and the Beauxbatons academy of magic, Durmstrang Institute and Guardian Establishment of Magical Learning was the other schools that had decided to go along with it. There had been worry in the magic world and they had decided to hold the games to try and create stability and friendship between the schools and different parts of the magic world.

The schools headmasters and one headmistress had chosen to meet in the middle of summer to debate rules.

Merlin headmaster at Hogwarts was the first to arrive at the ministry of magic as the meeting was taking place at the department of international magical cooperation. He quietly sat down at the table a conjured up a cup of tea.

The next was the head of department Preston B. Whitmore and Merlin immediately conjured up another cup.

“Thank you Merlin, a bit early,” Whitmore commented.

“Better early than late,” Merlin replied.

“Gentlemen,” Miss Duchess Bonfamille smiled politely as she entered the room. Both men shook the Beauxbatons headmistress hand; she was a beauty with long snow-white hair.

The last two headmasters Nicolas St. North from the Guardian Establishment and Grigori Rasputin from Durmstrang arrived next, one after the next.

“So let’s begin,” Whitmore suggested.

It was decided to only have wizards of age put their names in the cup. What the tasks would be and what would be allowed and disallowed ergo what would deduct points.

After all this they agreed that they would be introduced at Hogwarts in October and the champions would be chosen at Halloween.

 

The news was a shock for all students on all schools and the subject of much gossip.

At Hogwarts Merida Dunbroch was excited and talking with hers friends Kayley Knight, Robin Hood and Arthur Pendragon about putting their names in the Wizard cup. Merida was all for it although Robin was more thoughtful about it.

 

At Durmstrang the twins Elsa and Anna saw differently about it. Anna was excited to get out see a new school and meet new people and Elsa was a bit more worried about the whole thing since it was very dangerous. Their friend Rapunzel was unsure on how to take it sometimes it made her anxious, others scared and others happy. Kristoff and Hiccup hoped it wouldn’t be too bad but did look forward to new connections. Astrid and her friends were more than certain they would enter the competition.

 

At the Guardian establishment Jack Frost, Flynn Rider and Bambi Fitzroy were looking forward to the games and the fun it would bring; for once a year that wasn’t just about homework.

 

At Beauxbatons students imposed themselves with pride although some like Raoul boasted about putting his name in which his friend Lucille saw it as words without action. Quasimodo was slightly scared about the whole thing but Esmeralda told him not to worry.

 

This was just to start it off, more and longer chapters will come


	2. Arrival And Choosing

Arrival and Choosing

They day came when they would all arrive; the Beauxbatons arrived with their flying carriage and their giant horses. Durmstrang on their ship and The Guardians on a huge house/sled driven by what seemed to be big angry reindeer and these did not fly but ran faster than it seemed possible.

The great hall had been magically enlarged so it could accommodate all these many new people.

“I like you all to feel welcome, Hogwarts welcomes everyone of you with open arms and we will be your home this year,” Merlin said and then the feast would begin after he had went over the usual rules of no magic in the corridors and that the forbidden forest was forbidden.

Everyone in seventh year was on edge of excitement, as many of them would drop their names in the goblet of fire during the next month.

Jack and Flynn were judging the other students never having seen other schools or even students before.

“Good chance of making new friends and learning new things,” Toothiana said to Thumbelina right beside them.

“Perhaps meet some sweet boys,” Violet Parr added to the girl’s conversation.

“I don’t mind the women either,” Flynn mumbled starring at some Beauxbatons girls and Jack chuckled at his friend.

“Always looking for a treasure,” Jack joked.

“Well at least I like girls,” Flynn teased.

“I like girls, I just haven’t found anyone interesting at the moment,” Jack replied annoyed.

“If you say so,” Flynn stabbed at him but Jack pretended not to listen busy looking at the other schools. The Hogwarts students with their black robes with the different house colours on it. The Beauxbatons pale blue silk robes, the Durmstrangs fur cloaks and their blood red robes underneath and their own pale amber robes with shimmering gold cloaks were quite different from the others.

Wondering where the Durmstrang people were from with such a thick fur cloak, which most had taken off now, he noticed a girl with platinum blonde hair in a tight hair-do. She was listening to a conversation her friends was having and sometimes dropping a line in or two but she was looking around taking everything in. Possibly because she could feel his stare she looked at him out of reflex he smiled but she didn’t return the smile, she just looked away again.

After dinner was over the Hogwarts went to their common rooms, the Beauxbatons into their carriage, the Guardians to their sled and the Durmstrang to their ship.

Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel were walking in a line. Anna and Rapunzel were talking about boys and Elsa couldn’t care less and turned to look at the other two traveling students accommodations and was surprisingly happy about the boat. She noticed the same white haired boy from earlier and looked back just in time as she walked into someone.

“Sorry Kristoff,” She apologized.

“No worry, you scared about the tournament?” Kristoff asked friendly.

“Not for myself more for Anna, will not be able to relax if she gets chosen,” Elsa confessed.

“Let’s hope it’ll be someone else then,” Kristoff smiled reassuringly and Elsa nodded.

 

The next morning the Durmstrang headmaster Rasputin thought that it would be best to get it done that morning and ordered everyone to write down their name and school on a piece of parchment before stepping into line and dropping the name in one after another. Many Hogwarts students watched the ordeal while the other schools had not yet joined the breakfast table. Though the other visiting school had the same idea as Rasputin to get their students in line and having everyone drop their name in. Beauxbatons was the next and then the Guardians.

Hogwarts student would the next couple of weeks put their names in the cup and everyone was talking about it. Who would it be? Hogwarts favourites were John Rolfe and maybe not the favourite but one of the most guessed on; was Merida.

Beauxbatons favourites were Esmeralda and Phoebus, whom aware of this would often bicker jokingly.

Durmstrang two favourites were obviously Astrid and surprisingly Hans whom Anna was cheering for. This displeased Elsa but she couldn’t change her sister’s mind.

The Guardians favourites were Pocahontas who had the mind set and skill and Cornelius who was very popular.

Merida put her name in quickly and all Gryffindors who watched applauded some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws as well.

“Are you sure about this?” Robin asked her trying to hide his worry.

“Of course! Besides it’s too late now, are you ready?” Merida responded.

“Oh yeah sure,” Robin muttered, rather him than her, but he would never tell her that.

“Can’t wait for the selection,” Merida exclaimed as they walked to lunch. _Yes and for someone else to be chosen than her_ Robin thought.

 

And the selection did come closer and closer and finally Halloween arrived and it was time for the goblet of fire to chose the four champions.

Student from all schools was buzzing with murmured excited talk as they sat waiting for Merlin to stand and begin the fun part of the evening.

As soon Merlin did stand the room grew so quiet you could hear something smaller than a pin drop.

“Now to the thing you clearly been waiting for all evening,” Merlin said and lowered the light so only the goblet and pumpkins was shining. Merlin turned to the goblet and after anxious minutes of waiting the flame turned red and raised up as a piece of small parchment shot up and Merlin caught it.

“The Beauxbatons Champion is… Esmeralda Trouillefou,” Merlin called out and everyone applauded politely.

A beautiful dark skinned and curly black haired girl stood up and walked from her seat to Merlin and the room behind. A few guys wolf whistled.

Then everyone’s eyes turned to the goblet again as it once more turned red and another parchment shot up and was caught.

“The Durmstrang champion is… Hiccup H. Haddock III,” Merlin called out and the Durmstrang table looked shocked.

The champion staggered up after almost tripping and with a look of not understanding on his face. At the Durmstrang table some of the other students looked fallen and disappointed that they had not been chosen but none more than Astrid.

Hiccup managed to make it in without tripping and Merlin turned back to the goblet gripping the next piece and read out loud.

“The Guardian champion is…. Jackson Frost,”

Jack stood up grinning even though why he had been chosen he had no idea, he had been sure it would be Kida, but hey he could do it, couldn’t he? He thought to himself as he walked up still grinning keeping his charade up.

Now it was the Hogwarts student and with the whole school here and not just those of age it was a lot more nerve racking.

“The Hogwarts champion is… Merida Dunbroch,” and the room broke out in in cheers. Merida was thrilled and hugged her closet friend, Kayley, before standing up and joining the other champions.

“Well that will be all for you, goodnight,” Merlin told the rest and left with other teachers and judges to join the room with the champions.

“Congratulations, now before you’ll go celebrate we’ll have to inform you that we wont tell you what the task is but it is on the 24th of November, you’ll have to show courage in the face of the unknown,” Whitmore informed the four champions.

The four champions; Merida, Jack, Esmeralda and Hiccup looked at each other possibly weighing each other up and then left the adults needing to talk.

In the Gryffindor common room there was a small party to celebrate that the Hogwarts champion was from their house; Merida was laughing and joking with her friends.

The Guardians was also having a late night they might not celebrate as much of the Gryffindors but they were still happy for their champion.

“I had no idea it would be you,” Flynn truthfully told his friend.

“Thanks for the support,” Jack sarcastically replied and they laughed.

The Durmstrang however wasn’t exactly making fun of Hiccup but congratulating him with a joke about how he could be chosen or a snide comment. Astrid even angrily asked how he did it, implying he had cheated.

Beauxbatons all congratulated Esmeralda with smiled and laughter but when their headmistress returned they all went to bed as they all had great respect for Madame Bonfamille.


	3. Champions

Champions  
The next following weeks the new champions, especially Merida became somewhat of a celebrity.   
Jack who had gotten a habit of checking the new grounds with Flynn, had gotten a small fan group of girls that would follow them, Flynn enjoyed it but Jack didn’t care. Hiccup mostly walked around alone or with Kristoff who tried to calm his friend down. Esmeralda walked around with dignified pride and smiled friendly at everyone who wished her luck.  
“I don’t understand why they bully him we should support our champion.” Elsa commented on Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut who just walked by.   
“I think she’s just sad she didn’t get it,” Anna commented.  
“Oh here’s the library, come I want to find some books,” Rapunzel exclaimed after they found what they had been looking after. Anna and Rapunzel talked while looking but Elsa slightly dosed out and walked around looking at book titles or people sitting reading and doing homework.   
A sudden bump made Elsa realise she hadn’t looked where she was going (again) and had walked into someone.  
“So-sorry,” Elsa stuttered in surprise.  
“No need just as much my fault,” the Guardian boy with white hair replied. Elsa smiled and nodded and started to walk away.  
“I’m Jack Frost,” he said and she stopped.  
“I know, you’re the champion,” Elsa replied and turned to face him.  
“Oh yeah right, what’s your name?” Jack chuckled lightly at himself.   
“I’m Elsa Arendelle,” Elsa introduced and held out her hand that Jack shook.  
“Pleasure to meet you, strange year it’s going to be,” Jack said trying to make conversation.  
“Yes, nothing like it, yours going to be even more so,” Elsa, replied smiling politely.   
“Yeah you can say that,” Jack replied and rubbed his neck.  
“You’re…nervous?” Elsa dared ask and Jack genuinely pondered it.  
“I think I would be more calm if I knew what I was doing,” Jack replied honestly and smiling.  
“You don’t?” Elsa asked curiously and returning his smile and he relaxed and leaned up against the bookcase.  
“No apparently we have to learn about being brave in the unknown or something like that,” Jack answered.  
“Well it can’t be too bad,” Elsa reassured, she figured that they were still children so the teachers wouldn’t put them in unnecessary danger.  
“Els?” Anna’s voice came.  
“Over here Anna,” Elsa informed replied to somewhere over Jack’s shoulder and Anna and Rapunzel appeared.  
“This is Jack Frost, This is my twin sister Anna and our friend Rapunzel,” Elsa introduced and they greeted each other.  
“Hey buddy come on your fan club found you, oh Hello,” A brunette boy with a small goatee informed Jack as he turned up and Jack sighed annoyed.  
“Hi, I’m Anna, this is Rapunzel and Elsa,” Anna introduced.  
“Flynn Rider, to the rescue, you lovely ladies shouldn’t know some nice places to hide from annoying people?” Flynn asked. Jack rolled his eyes.  
“We’re not from this school, Durmstrang,” Rapunzel informed him.  
“Then maybe you could show us the Boat?” Flynn suggested.  
“Sadly no, Headmaster Rasputin has told us that students from the other schools are not allowed under no circumstances,” Elsa explained, Jack was annoyed at this, it could have been quite interesting.   
“Well let’s just go have a look at the castle,” Anna offered and they agreed.  
They all walked out and checked out all the courtyards, which would give them a good overview of the castle. Jack suggested they tried finding the tallest tower and with nothing better to do they did it. On the way they bumped into the Durmstrang champion Hiccup and asked if he wanted to join them, as he looked lost and lonely. So with another one with them they climbed up and up the castle floors.   
“What do you think this is?” Anna asked as they made it to the top tower.  
“Hmm astronomy?” Hiccup suggested after surveying the tower.  
“Seems plausible, wow, what a view,” Jack said looking out at the horizon as he stood by the railing.  
“You don’t have a view like this at the Guardian establishment?” Elsa asked as she joined him.  
“Well it’s different and also I’m use to that view, this is all new and interesting,” Jack, explained.  
“Yeah I know what you mean,” Elsa told him in understanding and she tried her best to ignore the look he was giving her.  
“Long way down,” Anna said a little shakily.  
“Afraid of heights?” Flynn asked.  
“A little,” Anna replied.  
“This would be an awesome jumping fly point,” Hiccup commented and looked over the side.  
“Jumping what?” Jack asked.  
“You find a high place, strap your broom to your back and jump then you mount your broom when you make it over half way down,” Hiccup explained. The girls looked scared at the thought and the two other boys looked excited.   
“That sounds pretty cool,” Jack replied with a smile.   
“Not really, should we go get lunch?” Elsa asked not saying the first two words loud enough for them to hear.  
On the way down they by chance followed a group of Hogwarts students and while still chatting with each other they suddenly became aware of the people in front of them, as one of them was quite angry.  
“Ah just can’t believe her, a howler, A HOWLER! For becoming champion, my mother is, is just…” said a girl with curly red hair but apparently she couldn’t put words into what her mother was as she suddenly noticed the other people and stopped both speaking and walking.  
“She’s just scared you’d get hurt,” A guy with red hair replied not yet noticing his friend stopping.  
“Hey can ah help you?” the red-haired girl asked them looking wary but not angry anymore.  
“Sorry, we’re just on the way to dinner,” Anna told her and smiled.  
“Well you’re taking the long way,” another one of the Hogwarts students informed them; a skinny blonde boy.  
“Oh maybe you can show us they way? We’re still not so familiar with this place,” Rapunzel asked.  
“Sure, we just have to go at the owlery first, if you don’t mind? I’m Merida by the way,” the girl with curly red hair said. There was another introduction and the red-haired boy’s name was Robin, the skinny blonde boy was Arthur and the last one a girl with long auburn hair in a ponytail name was Kayley.  
Soon they were all on their way down for dinner, Hiccup, Merida and Jack were having a friendly discussion about what the first task would be and it soon spread to the rest of the group.  
“Maybe you need to wrestle a dragon!” Rapunzel exclaimed with big eyes.  
“I doubt it be that wild, but I like the idea about the forest though, you say there’s bad things in there?” Jack asked Robin.  
“Yeah, had to go in there with the gamekeeper once as detention and we saw some acromantulas take down a unicorn, which we was trying to catch for care of magical creatures class, I’m not going in there again,” Robin replied with a shutter.  
“I don’t think they’ll use the forest, it might give the Hogwarts student a slight advantage, and the rest of the headmasters would never let that happen,” Elsa thought out loud.   
“Yeah old Rasputin wouldn’t stand for that, I am not agreeing to this nonsense!” Hiccup joked and made a good impression of the headmaster making the others laugh.   
Just then they made it through the doors to the great hall and realised that their group got a lot of people’s attention.  
A bunch of Slytherins walked past and gave them dirty looks.   
“What’s wrong with them?” Jack asked.  
“Slytherins, they’re close-minded, to put it nicely,” Kayley answered and Merida said some not very nice words about Slytherins.   
“Well you can sit with us,” Rapunzel suggested smiling and Anna nodded agreeing.  
“Sure,” Robin smiled trying to cover Merida’s mouth.  
At the dinner table Hiccup’s friend Kristoff joined them and after a while even Esmeralda with Phoebus and Quasimodo behind her came over asking if she could join the cool kids and they made room for them.   
Elsa looked around at the group and smiled, this was the best dinner this year.

The four headmasters at the teacher’s table looked at them intensely. Merlin, Duchess and North were smiling and Rasputin was not.  
“Amazing, you must be proud of your students,” Merlin commented and North and Duchess agreed, all three so mesmerised that they didn’t notice Rasputin leaving but to fair no one else noticed either. 

After dinner they split up all leaving for their own sleeping quarters. On the way to theirs Jack was barely paying attention to what Flynn was talking about since he was starring into the dark forest.   
“I wonder if she’s single… Hey! Where are you going?” Flynn asked Jack who had turned course towards the forest.  
“I think I saw…something,” Jack mumbled, he could have sworn he saw a flash of light through the trees and his curiosity often got the better of him.  
“Jack?” Flynn called but Jack ignored him and kept walking he stood at the edge and looked in. there! There it was again.  
Jack walked through the trees and could hear Flynn join him.  
They walked for a while when they started hearing voices, they couldn’t hear what they were saying but the tone they were said in made it sound like commands.   
Flynn and Jack looked at each other before continuing forward quietly with their wands out. Just a little further and they could hear that the voices are coming from the other side of the next tree and they could now hear what the people were saying.  
They were calling commands about keeping something calm and contained.  
Jack sneaked a look around the tree, still hidden by a bush and saw four big cages in a clearing but he couldn’t see what was in them. Two wizards walked over and sat down close by on a log.  
“Man putting students with dragons, they’re crazy,” one of them said.  
“Yeah, I’m glad it’s not me,” the other laughed.  
“Dragons?” Jack heard Flynn repeat in a low voice.  
“Maybe we should go,” Jack told him and they left when they made it far enough away not to be heard they ran for it out of the forest.   
“Dragons, DRAGONS! Can’t believe Rapunzel was right,” Jack exclaimed slightly panting.  
“Well you still have two full days to figure something out,” Flynn replied and then grinned.  
“What?” Jack asked confused.  
“Well at least you know, now you have an advantage,” Flynn told him and then went inside the Sled house.   
Jack looked over his shoulder and saw two silhouettes sitting near the Durmstrang ship. Jack looked at that for a while before approaching. He knew if he waited for tomorrow it would possibly take too long before the others knew.  
Slowly approaching he could hear the two silhouettes talking or arguing more likely.  
“I just don’t understand you like him, there’s something suspicious about him,” a recognizable voice said.  
“Why can’t you just be happy for me?” another recognizable voice whined.  
“Anna please, I’m just trying to look after you,” Elsa reasoned.  
“Well I can take care of myself,” Anna replied angrily and walked on board the ship meeting someone and then disappeared in the shadows.  
“Um sorry for the bad timing,” Jack began and Elsa whirled around to face him.  
“Jack! Hi! What are you doing here?” Elsa asked very quickly trying to compose herself.   
“Well I kind of need to talk with Hic,” Jack explained.  
“Oh right, I can get him,” Elsa said he voice cracking halfway through and started walking away but Jack stopped her by putting a hand on her arm.  
“Are you all right?” he asked genuinely.  
“I’m just worried about her, she fancies a guy who really been caught doing dark arts and she wont listen to reason,” Elsa explained after a pause.   
“I’m sorry,” Jack told her and she gave a little smile. “If you want I can put him in the hospital wing,” Jack continued jokingly and Elsa chuckled a little.  
“No can’t have a champion getting into trouble, with the task in a couple of days, is that why you want to talk with Hiccup?” she asked.  
“Yes actually it is,” Jack nodded.  
“Well I’ll go get him,” Elsa said and walked halfway up the walkway she turned back around. “Thanks for understanding, but if you don’t mind I’d prefer it if you um,” Elsa began.  
“Kept it to myself? Absolutely,” Jack finished for her smiling and she left after giving him a smile back.   
Jack stood there for a little while waiting before Hiccup turned up.  
“Hey something the matter?” Hiccup asked.  
“You can say that,” Jack mumbled and Hiccup looked confused.  
Jack waved him closer so no one in the shadows could eavesdrop on their conversation.  
“I know what the first task is,” Jack whispered.  
“Really? How? What it is?” Hiccup asked excited.  
“Yes, I saw something in the forest and got curious so I went in and they got dragons,” Jack explained.  
“Dragons? Are you sure?” Hiccup asked looking surprisingly happy.  
“Yes, I thought you should know since it is in a few days,” Jack replied.  
“Thank you, have you told the others?” Hiccup asked.  
“No but I’ll try Esmeralda on the way back, Merida will sadly have to wait,” Jack informed him but they needed to know.  
“We’ll go find her at breakfast tomorrow then,” Hiccup agreed.  
“Yes, let’s, see ya and good luck,” Jack told him.  
“Thanks for telling me,” Hiccup replied and they parted ways no one them noticing the tall lean figure watching them from the quarterdeck.  
Jack tried the Beauxbatons carriage but Madame Duchess turned him away so he had to wait for tomorrow.   
The next morning Jack and Hiccup waited outside the great hall for the two female champions and they had a small chat about it until they noticed they got to many curious looks, mostly from the teacher’s table, so they went separate ways.   
In two days the first task would be on them and they suddenly had a lot to read up about.


	4. The First Task

All four champions awoke the morning of the first task with various levels of the feeling dread inside them.

They had been informed the day before that they were to meet in a tent outside after lunch. With it being Saturday there was no classes and they all dealt with the nervousness differently.

Esmeralda showed no sign of being nervous, but Quasimodo, who knew her well, noticed that she kept clutching things to keep her hands from shaking. Hiccup was walking around in his own thoughts not noticing people or things and after he walked into the third suite of armour Kristoff walked besides him guiding him. Merida was quiet like never before while her friends tried their best to cheer her up. Jack was just sitting alone with Flynn, who cracked jokes to keep his spirit up but the only time he smiled was when Jack saw a person walk by that Flynn didn’t notice.

None of them ate at lunch and after they all four left the great hall with people clapping and cheering at the champion they rooted for.

In the tent they met the three headmasters and one headmistress plus the head of the department of international magical cooperation Preston B. Whitmore and head of the department of magical games and sports; Philoctetes Satyr.

“Right Now that you’re all here, if you could get in a circle around me please,” Mr Whitmore began and the four champions gathered in a circle around him and their headmasters/headmistress stood behind them.

“Now all of you will a thing from this bag and you’ll meet the it in real size outside and all you have to do is get the golden egg,” Whitmore explained and held out the bag that smoked raised out of when he opened it. He made it sound easy even though they all knew it wasn’t.

“Ladies first,” Whitmore began and held out the bag to Esmeralda who stood on his right. She out her hand in the bag and drew up a slightly tubby magenta dragon.

“The tower Dragon of Far far away,” Whitmore told her and winked at Esmeralda then he turned to Merida. She drew out a big dragon with a long head, red golden scales and yellow eyes that gave her a piercing look.

“The Great of Middle earth,” Whitmore informed her and she looked nervous. Whitmore then turned to Hiccup who pulled a red dragon with black tiger like stripes and leaned on its wings like a bat.

“The Monstrous Nightmare from North,” Whitmore explained and Hiccup looked indifferent.

“Which leaves the last one for mister Frost,” Whitmore said and handed the bag to Jack and he pulled out a black dragon with a purple belly and green eyes.

“The Maleficent Black, if you notice there are numbers on the side of your dragon that signifies when it’s your turn.

They all looked down at their miniature dragon models and checked the number. Esmeralda had number 1, Jack had number 2, Merida number 3 and Hiccup 4.

“Miss Trouillefou when the canon sounds, we’ll be outside,” Whitmore said and left, Madame Duchess whished her luck in French before going as well.

“Well see you on the other side,” Esmeralda told them before walking over to the exit standing ready a few minutes later the canon sounded and she left.

Esmeralda walked out and got eye contact with dragon almost immediately even though it was a little chubby it was still incredible intimidating in real size. Its spade-tipped tail swayed threateningly. After looking at each other for a while the dragon seem to decide her a threat and blew fire at Esmeralda who quickly with her wand enchanted the fire into another shape a dragon shape that turned around to face the dragon who looked at it confused. Esmeralda turned her wand and the fire dragon turned from side to side the real dragon following it with it’s eyes. Esmeralda tested the waters with moving her fire dragon further away from her if the real dragon kept it’s eyes on it she could walk forward with out being seen.

Her fire dragon began circling around the real dragon’s head making it dizzy and it started swaying slightly Esmeralda then made the fire dragon stand still so the real dragon was looking at it and had it’s back on Esmeralda who started walking forward still conducting her fire creation.

It was difficult walking forward in all the rubble and when she made it to the eggs she got distracted by the thought of winning and slipped, she fell down between the eggs and her fire creation dissolved because her wand wasn’t directing it anymore.

The real dragon blinked a couple of times and turned around seeing that no one was there and sat down and clutched the eggs to her not noticing Esmeralda.

Esmeralda started to panic; she was stuck under the dragon.

“ESMERALDA!” she could hear someone yell over the crowd.

If only, she could get the dragon interested in something else. Through the dragons legs she could see a bolder lying and she pointed her wand at it and started whispering incantations. Slowly the stone changed into an animal, a donkey that looked around confused and she heard the dragon rumble and then sit back up stretching out to reach the donkey that now was running around scared. With the dragon now occupied Esmeralda took the chance to grab the golden egg and make a run for it. She had almost made it to the exit when the dragon tail hit her across the legs giving her a cut but luckily the dragon was still more interested in the donkey.

She left the arena panting and her legs shaking, an elderly woman in a matron outfit walked over to her.

“Hello child, I’m the Hogwarts Matron Madame Goode, and I’ll fix you up before you can say bibbidi bobbidi boo!” the woman smiled and led Esmeralda over to a small tent with four cots in it and she got her legs fixed then Quasi and Phoebus met her on the way back to the arena Dragon now gone, and no sight of the donkey either and she got her points. Then they left and the next dragon plus egg was put in the arena and the Canon sounded again signalising for Jack that it was his turn.

 

He had just made it in the arena when the dragon breathed its green fire at him. Apparently the Maleficent black was very aggressive. He ducked behind a rock and held onto his wand so tightly his knuckles turned white.

He started mumbling a spell that would make it rain, it would tackle the fire problem but because of nervousness and because it was his specialty it snowed instead.

Jack cursed under his breath but maybe it would have close to same effect. Peeking out he saw the dragon looked up at the big cloud and he dared going a little closer and hid under another rock that had a dead tree next to it that hid him from above. Looking around hoping to get ideas but nothing came to mind. He shrugged and tried Accio but it didn’t work, he looked at the fallen snow and made a snowball with he made to fly with his wand and made it hit the dragon’s back leg hoping to divert it’s attention but it didn’t notice so he tried higher up hitting its neck this time it noticed and was angered by it.

It started blowing fire in a circle around it self and if he didn’t move it would hit Jack. He pointed his wand at on of the longer braches from the dead tree and enchanted it to fly. He then jumped on it and flew away just as the fire hit the spot where he had just stood. He was standing on the branch and speeded around the dragon trying not to get scorched by the green fire. The dragon didn’t seem too interested in the eggs so if he could just get her away from them. He flew higher and further out in hopes to make her move. The snow was still falling and with a flick of his wand he made it snow even more and especially around the dragon, which seemed to agitate her even more and she stood up on her hind legs and he quickly flew down and snatched the golden egg but the dragon snapped at the branch he used and sadly it didn’t miss and Jack fell to the ground hard. Luckily he was very close to ground but it still hurt.

Jack looked up and saw fire; reacting quickly he rolled out of the way but it still scorched his robes that he put out with his wand, his heart beating faster than ever.

Hidden behind a rock he was a little trapped but strangely the dragon didn’t attack. He dared a peek and it seemed more interested in getting rid of the snow around its head. He could also see the scorched spot where he had been a few moments before. He stopped all the snow and the dragon seemed to relax and it laid down around its eggs after looking around and seeing no one..

Jack made a pretty good disillusion charm on himself and the egg and made it to the exit without being seen.

On the other side the Matron was waiting and after he made himself visible again she checked him for burns and let him get his points.

 

After changing dragons the canon sounded again and it was Merida’s turn.

Merida took a deep breath and stepped into the arena, her dragon was big, probably the biggest of the four but apparently not too aggressive since it didn’t spit fire at her straight away.

They just stood staring at each other and Merida looked at the eggs, except there was only one Golden egg and the rest was clearly gold plated stones, which puzzled Merida.

After Frost and Haddock had told them about the dragons they all studied the species in the library and some dragons was greedy and loved gold but those breeds had been brought to extinction by goblins that taken the gold to themselves and their banks and most likely killed the dragons guarding it.

Maybe this could be the last of those, Merida wanted to give it a try, but there was no spell to conjure gold, but a mirage of it could be possible, she started enchanting.

A mist of smoke started to emerge from her wand and landed in a pile to the far right, the smoke took form and turned to yellowish blocks of gold that slowly began to become solid and grow bigger but still looking smokey. The Dragon however didn’t seem to care and still looked at Merida.

When the smokey pile of fake gold was done, Merida shot a beam of light at it so it shined like it was supposed to.

She then looked at the Dragon pointed at the pile and shouted “FOR YOU!” these dragons was allegedly known for understanding human language and even some could speak.

The dragon looked towards the light even before she had shouted and it stood up to look. To Merida it seemed like it was weighing the situation since it wouldn’t want to leave the other gold behind.

Merida stood without moving, her heart in her throat; if it went for the fake gold it would disappear as soon it touched it so she didn’t have much time.

Still looking at Merida the dragon moved towards the fake gold. When it made it there however it looked at the gold appraisingly and curious and as soon the eye’s had left her Merida made a run for the egg. She managed to grab it when she heard an angry roar and saw fire shoot towards her. She raised her wand and shouted a spell that sprouted water like a hose.

Now she needed to get to the door but the dragon was in the way now and she couldn’t cheat it again.

She aimed a spell at it’s open mouth hoping to extinguish the flame from within but in missed an hit it in the eyes instead but it worked. The dragon screamed and turned it’s head away from the water and Merida ran with the golden egg as fast as she could.

She made it and crowd applauded.

The matron checked her and she got her points.

 

Then for the last time the canon sounded and Hiccup joined the arena to meet the Monstrous Nightmare. It was big and hunched over and looked at him with its yellow eyes.

As soon he got into the arena the dragon set itself on fire to frighten him away from it’s eggs.

Hiccup had worked with dragons before and most of them were misunderstood keeping his wand in his pocket he walked around trying to prove that he was no threat and after a while the fire went out. The dragon stood still watching him warily.

Hiccup edged closer to the dragon that roared threateningly. Hiccup stopped and stood still and held out both his hands shoving that he had no wand.

The dragon eyes never left him as he walked closer everything went well in Hiccups mind until, he should have looked where he stepped because there was a crunching sound from under his foot and he looked down quickly to see an egg shell broken and with a thunderous roar from the dragon as it snapped for him now too angry too calm he ran for cover and it breathed fire which Hiccup barely missed. His heart pumping faster than a cheetah could run he could hear the dragon moving towards him and he ran for the next cover as a shadow came into view.

Now he had a new idea if he could get it to follow him around the edge he could get the egg and get out. He ran from cover to cover now his wand ready to put out the fire that either nippled his robes or hit too close for liking and ran for the eggs but when the dragon saw it and set itself on fire again in anger and charged to him, now his only chance was to run and keep running for the door. He screamed “impedimenta” aiming his wand over his shoulder even though he knew it wouldn’t work. Turning his wand to the door and it flung open he jumped in, turned mid air and landed on his back and used his legs to kick the door shut and locked it.

Still feeling his heart hammering as he got his points and the four champions and judges where in the tent were it all began.

“Now listen the next task will be on February 24th, you must work out the clue of the egg till then and by _yourself_ , in the meantime, enjoy the coming winter holiday and the traditional Yule Ball,” Mr Whitmore told them and the champions left.

The lead was this; Esmeralda had most points, followed by Jack and Hiccup in conjoined second place and Merida in last. She had been deducted point because she accidently hurt the dragon

 

At the Gryffindor tower there was a party and Merida was celebrated until early morning. Her friends Kayley, Arthur and Robin however were the only people she wanted to be with but she enjoyed the party anyways. Robin was very solemn and quiet, which Merida didn’t, understood.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him.

“If they let you battle a dragon it can only get worse,” Robin explained.

“You’re worried about me?” Merida questioned confused and strangely happy.

“Of course! You’re… people have died in this tournament, you could get seriously hurt, people care about you,” Robin replied angrily.

“I’ll make it, I have my friends to help me, like Kayley, Arthur and you,” Merida tried to reassure him but he stood up and mumbled something about sleeping and went to the boys dormitory.

 

The guardians also celebrated although not for as long as the Gryffindors. Jack and Flynn made jokes that cheered him up and many of the other congratulated him. They sat chatting to Bambi until late hours about dragons and earlier tournaments.

“Are you sure?” Flynn asked.

“Yeah they made the arena on top of a basilisk cave without knowing and it killed and ate the first contestant and the games have been closed for fifty years,” Bambi told them.

“Suddenly a dragon doesn’t seem so bad,” Jack mumbled and they all chuckled.

 

On the Durmstrang ship Hiccup was treated with a lot more respect and felt much more happier. Anna and Elsa congratulated him and Kristoff kept patting his back in support. Later after all the cheering had died down and people gone to bed under the strict supervision of their headmaster Hiccup had sneaked out onto the deck to get some fresh air.

“Not a bad job today Haddock,” A female voice called out to him and he turned in surprise to see Astrid.

“Can I just ask why were you not attacking to begin with?” she questioned sincerely curious.

“Some dragons only attack if they feel threatened, by showing I wasn’t a threat it might have a chance to appeal to it’s better nature,” Hiccup explained feeling slightly foolish.

“Didn’t work that well,” Astrid replied in a calm understanding and non-mocking tone.

“No, you would probably have done better,” Hiccup said and smiled weakly.

“Yes, but I wasn’t chosen,” she answered as she walked closer then she punched him on the arm.

“That was for getting chosen,” she said and Hiccup winched and she hit him again.

“That was for trying to reason with a dragon!” she told him and he readied himself for the last hit when she grabbed his robes.

“And this is for surviving,” and she kissed his cheek and left leaving Hiccup standing dumbstruck and smiling like a fool.

 

The Beauxbatons also celebrated their champion though in their minds in more dignified manner were everyone on turn congratulated Esmeralda on making it with the most points.

“Hi Quasi, you all right?” Esmeralda asked her friend that looked pale.

“Just happy you’re okay,” Quasi replied with a smile.

“Merci,” she smiled and kissed his forehead before he left.

“You know if you keep acting like that towards him you have a very big chance of him falling in love with you,” Lucille told Esmeralda as she joined her life long friend.

“How do you know?” Esmeralda asked.

“I know that look in his eyes,” Lucille explained.

“From Raoul?” Esmeralda returned and Lucille nodded.

“You have two looking at you like that, sadly I don’t think Quasi will make it,” Lucille replied and they sat in silence.

 

At some point during the night the four Champions opened the egg with cheers from their friends but soon after high pitched screaming erupted from the egg they quickly closed it again. None of them had any idea what it was, but as they reached the first of December soon everyone was thinking of the Yule ball and nothing else.

 


	5. Getting Ready

On precisely the first of December and first snow started falling and soon Hogwarts looked like a winter wonderland.

Jack, Flynn and Bambi were having fun in the snow. Jack loved winter and most of all snowball fights. Right now they made a snowman that they tried to make look like their headmaster North.

“Aren’t we getting a little old for this?” Flynn asked not really participating.

“Come on, enjoy it while you can,” Bambi laughed poking his head from the backside of the snowman.

“Yeah still in school means still kids in adults eyes,” Jack replied as he worked on the head.

“He looks like a troll,” Flynn commented.

“I’ll give you troll,” Jack whispered and enchanted a snowball to speed towards Flynn, Flynn ducked just in time and the snowball kept speeding straight ahead until it hit a girl a couple of meters away. She was in a group of people and they all looked shocked and angry.

Jack quickly got over he noticed it was a group of Durmstrang students and that the girl he hit was Elsa.

“I’m really sorry! I wasn’t aiming for you,” He apologized but to his surprise as she got up she started laughing, a wonderful joyous laugh and turned towards him gripping her wand and with a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Well I’m aiming for you Frost,” she told him and two snowballs flew up next to her. Jack grinned happily and dodged them both.

“You’re on!” Jack called and Anna yelled out snowball fight and soon everyone was fighting. To begin with it was Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Hans vs. Flynn, Jack and Bambi but soon it was everyone for themselves.

Jack and Elsa were standing under a snow-covered tree and a spell from Hans hit and made the snow fall down, Jack quickly grabbed Elsa and jumped out of the way the snow on the ground softened their landing and they heard and heavy thud as the snow from the tree landed where they had just been standing. They were both laughing.

“Watch out,” Jack chuckled.

“Thanks,” Elsa smiled.

“I wouldn’t have guess you were so good in a fight,” Jack complimented and Elsa smiled.

“You not too bad yourself,” Elsa returned.

“Well I just love winter,” Jack replied.

“Yeah me too,” Elsa smiled.

“Elsa! Are you all right?” Anna called.

“We’re fine,” Elsa called back and leaned up on her elbows, her hair had snow all over it which made it look like it glittered, her cheeks red of laugher and she still smiled ever so slightly, Jack thought she was beautiful.

“Do you want to go to the ball with me?” Jack asked without thinking and she turned to look at him surprised. For what seemed like forever they just looked at each other.

“Yes,” Elsa answered after thinking about it.

“What?” Jack asked not sure he had heard her right and she chuckled.

“Yes I’ll go to the ball with you,” Elsa repeated and Jack started grinning.

“Hey you two, the rest of us want to go in and get warm you want to come?” Rapunzel asked and they agreed. Jack got up first and reached out his hand to help Elsa up they didn’t let go off each others hands until they sat down at a table in the great hall near a fireplace.

“You now this would be the perfect time for hot coco,” Anna commented.

“Yes but they don’t serve food or drink when it’s not breakfast, lunch or dinner,” Flynn replied and looked at his watch but it had stopped in the cold.

“It’s only three,” Hans pointed out.

“ I wonder where the Kitchens are,” Jack thought out loud.

“Near the dungeons,” A voice said and they looked to see Merida and Kayley.

“Hi Merida,” Anna greeted happily.

“Hey ah can show you all if ya want?” Merida offered.

“Sure sounds fun,” Rapunzel smiled and Flynn chuckled at her. They all walked down to the kitchens were house elf after house elf was happy to bring them things.

“Have you heard that Merlin has paid for the Weird Sisters to play?” Kayley asked them.

“Really? That’s pretty cool,” Flynn commented.

“I heard it was the Seven Dwarves,” Merida told them and they started talking rumours about the Yule Ball for about 10 minutes.

“At least you don’t have to start the ball,” Merida growled at Flynn.

“Wait what?” Jack asked suddenly interested.

“The champions have to begin the ball with their partners,” Merida informed him annoyed.

“Huh,” Jack voiced out.

“Wow glad I don’t have that pressure on me,” Flynn commented and patted Jack’s shoulder.

“Thanks for the support buddy,” Jack replied sarcastically and the other laughed.

“Anyone got a partner yet?” Rapunzel asked and Elsa tried hiding her blush but before anyone could answer a group of house elves came over and asked if they needed anything else and they thought it might be time for leaving.

“Well, we have homework to do,” Merida said and looked at Kayley who nodded.

“Yeah but see you at dinner,” Kayley continued and they left up the stairs.  
“We actually have homework too,” Elsa, remembered that snowball fight had made her forget. They split up and Elsa looked over her shoulder giving Jack a warm smile before leaving out the front doors.

“So what happened between you and the platinum blonde beauty?” Flynn asked Jack as soon the door closed.

“Asked her too the ball,” Jack replied.

“Really? Nice!” Bambi congratulated.

“Yeah now you two losers can get each other,” Jack joked and they laughed.

 

Hiccup was talking to Kristoff about the night on the boat after the first task. They were sitting in a secluded corner of the library.

“You know what you should do?” Kristoff began.

“What?” Hiccup asked.

“Ask her to the dance,” Kristoff replied.

“And what? Have her punch me again!” Hiccup exclaimed and Kristoff chuckled.

“You know she might say yes,” Kristoff offered and looked over at a group of Durmstrang girls chatting.

“Who do you want to ask?” Hiccup asked his friend.

“Anna,” Kristoff replied almost immediately.

“You better do something about it I think Hans got his claws in her,” Hiccup informed him.

“Good point,” Kristoff agreed and got up to go to the boat leaving all his stuff.

“Thanks I’ll just clean up after you,” Hiccup mumbled to himself.

“Who are you talking too?” a voice asked him and he jumped.

“Rapunzel! You almost gave me heart attack,” Hiccup joked.

“Sorry did you think I was a dragon?” Rapunzel smiled and sat down.

“Something like that, strange to see you alone,” Hiccup replied.

“Elsa and Anna are arguing about Anna’s ball date and I needed a break,” Rapunzel answered and looked down at Kristoff’s essay.

“She has a date already?” Hiccup asked feeling sorry for his friend.

“Hans Westerguard,” Rapunzel told him unimpressed.

“Oh,” Hiccup sighed he didn’t like the guy.

“Where you going to ask her?” Rapunzel inquired and corrected a few words in the essay with her wand .

“No my friend Kristoff was, right now actually,” Hiccup told her and she looked up from the essay.

“I like him, he’s nice, better match for her than Hans,” Rapunzel confessed.

“Yeah,” Hiccup agreed and silence followed for about five minutes.

“Sooo do you have a date?” Rapunzel asked.

“No, I haven’t asked her yet,” Hiccup answered.

“Who do you want to ask?” Rapunzel asked curiously.

“Astrid,” Hiccup revealed and Rapunzel smiled.

“She doesn’t have a date yet, she turned down Snotlout and two Hogwarts students I don’t remember the names off, you still have a chance,” She reassured him and Hiccup smiled at her.

“Thanks but it’s not that easy,” Hiccup told her.

“If you can fight a dragon, you can ask out Astrid,” Rapunzel laughed and Hiccup chuckled along with her.

“Have you got a date?” Hiccup asked her.

“No, I’ve been asked by a Beauxbatons guy I didn’t even know the name off, So I politely told him that I didn’t attend balls with strangers,” Rapunzel explained and Hiccup nodded understanding.

“Hey Hic, you done with that book?” a male voice asked and they looked to see Jack.

“Hey Frosty, sure,” Hiccup and handed him the book Jack had pointed at.

“Thanks, sorry for interrupting your studying,” Jack smiled.

“We were actually gossiping,” Rapunzel stated with a smile.

“Really anything interesting? I’d rather not miss anything important again,” Jack asked them as he joined them at the table, sitting the wrong way on a chair.

“Just about the ball,” Hiccup informed him.

“I think everyone is talking about that,” Jack grinned.

“Well I don’t know about your school, but it doesn’t happen at Durmstrang,” Rapunzel told him.

“Nor at the Guardian or Hogwarts for that matter,” Jack nodded, Merida had told him.

“I could imagine the French school had balls, seems like it would be plausible,” Hiccup mentioned.

“So Jack do you have a date yet?” Rapunzel asked him.

“Yes I do,” Jack replied and smiled.

“Do we know her?” Rapunzel continued.

“Yes actually you do, its Elsa,” Jack answered and looked happy about himself.

“Really?” Both Rapunzel and Hiccup asked at the same time.

“Yes?” Jack asked concerned looking from one to the other.

“She’s never said yes to anyone,” Rapunzel informed him.

“Take it as a good omen, she must like you,” Hiccup reassured him after seeing the look on Jack’s face and patted him shoulder.

“Well you need to find one too,” Jack told him.

“Working on it,” Hiccup replied trough-gritted teeth.

“Well not too increase the pressure but the champions begins the ball,” Jack told him.

“WHAT!” Hiccup cried out loudly and many heads turned in their direction.

“Yeah I didn’t know either, Merida told me,” Jack whispered after most people looked away.

“Thanks for the heads up, I owe you one, no two,” Hiccup said and started packing his things up along with Kristoffs.

“No worries buddy,” Jack said as Hiccup quickly walked past him and left. Jack turned to Rapunzel and gestured questionably towards Hiccup’s disappearing back and she explained soon Flynn joined them and they started talking but slowly Jack started working on his on essay while Rapunzel and Flynn continued chatting, Jack shot looks at them once in a while and smirked at his old friend and new friend.

 

Kristoff had made it too the boat and found Anna walking the edge of the black lake with Hans.

“Um Anna can I talk to you?” Kristoff asked her and she and Hans looked at him curiously.

“Sure, take care of my dance partner,” Hans smirked looking at Kristoff knowingly.

“Are you going together?” Kristoff asked pointing from one to the other.

“Yes,” Anna sighed happily.

“Oh well I just wanted to know…if…you had… finished the transfiguration essay? I could need some help, got stuck halfway trough the synopsis,” Kristoff tried to save.

“I have that, you can look it over if you want,” Hans replied before Anna even opened her mouth.

“Um sure,” Kristoff tried to smile.

“Come I’ll show you,” and they walked to the boy compartment together. As soon they made it too a empty passage in the ship Hans grabbed Kristoff and pushed him up against the wall with his wand raised.

“Stay away from Anna or you’ll surely regret it,” Hans threatened.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kristoff uttered not looking away from the wand.

“I know you fancy her but talk to her again and I wont be afraid to use this on one of you,” Hans sneered making a small gesture with his wand, Kristoff just nodded understanding.

“And don’t tell anyone, I’ll know if you do,” Hans warned before he left back the way they came leaving Kristoff standing alone.

“He’s a horrible person,” a small voice came from the other corner and a female student by the name of Periwinkle stepped forward.

“You heard all that?” Kristoff asked her and she nodded.

“I’m sorry about Anna, if it’s too any consolation the boy I wanted to go with was also taken,” Periwinkle told him and walked past him.

“You want to go with me? As friends?” Kristoff asked her and she turned back to look at him.

“Sure sounds fun,” She smiled and even Kristoff smiled a little and they both left talking bad things about the people who had stolen their wish dates and by dinner they were both in considerable better moods.

 

Hiccup had left the library to look for Astrid and found her walking back from the Quidditch pitch with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs.

“Oh look there’s the chosen one,” Snotlout leered at Hiccup as they walked by and the others minus Astrid laughed. She had stopped and was looking at Hiccup.

“What are you doing out here?” She asked him.

“Looking for you,” Hiccup replied trying to stay calm and brave.

“Why?” Astrid asked looking both intrigued and wary.

“Toaskifyouwantedtogototheballwithme,” Hiccup blurted out very fast.

“Could you say that entirely again?” Astrid responded confused.

“To ask if you wanted to go to the ball with me,” Hiccup repeated crestfallen.

“Took you long enough,” Astrid joked.

“What?” Hiccup said befuddled and looked at her.  
“That was a yes,” Astrid told him and joined her other friends who looked dumbstruck and Hiccup just started grinning until a snowball hit him.

He looked around to see Jack laughing along with Elsa.

“Knew you could do it,” Jack laughed.

“Yeah well I battled a dragon a ball shouldn’t be that hard now,” Hiccup joked and they laughed.

“Well see ya later Hic,” Jack waved with his free hand the other was holding Elsa’s.

“And congratulations,” Elsa smiled and waved too.

Hiccup left for the ship to return Kristoff’s things and Jack and Elsa went towards the green houses talking.

“Now don’t be mad but maybe something’s Anna have to learn by herself,” Jack told Elsa after Elsa had told him about her argument with her twin.

“I know that something you can only learn on your own but all the rumours and what not, and the way he looks at her! It gives me chills,” Elsa told him and shivered.

“You know my offer still stands about putting him in the hospital wing,” Jack joked and Elsa shook her head.

“No you shouldn’t get into trouble,” Elsa replied again although smiling.

“What’s the fun with that,” Jack mumbled to himself as they looked through the windows.

“I think its Bubotuber,” Elsa commented at the big black slug like things on the other side.

“They should help with acne, with the ball coming up I can see there’s a use for them,” Jack observed as he also looked in.

“I never really like herbology that much,” Elsa confessed.

“Nah me either,” Jack smiled he took out his wand and pointed it at the glass of the green house and a beautiful pattern of ice flowers formed on the windows. Elsa stood back and watched and with a flick of his wand Jack made the pattern change it was flowers but instead of just filling out the windows it spelled “Elsa”.

“It’s beautiful, thank you Jack,” Elsa smiled at him and gave him a hug even though it took a bit of bravery.

“Your very welcome,” Jack told her and with a bit of bravery from his side he kissed her forehead.

They walked outside for a little while more before going back inside to get warm.

Jack did at some point wonder if Flynn had noticed him leaving.

 

He hadn’t, well not to begin with he was talking with Rapunzel about everything between heaven and earth but at some point he looked up and discovered that Jack was nowhere to be found.

“Hey did you see where Jack went?” Flynn asked Rapunzel who also looked around.

“Yeah he left when he saw Elsa, about 20 minutes ago now,” Rapunzel chuckled.

“Huh, I guess I got distracted,” Flynn said mostly to himself and didn’t notice a blush ever so slightly forming on Rapunzel’s cheeks.

“Well Dinner starts in half an hour, then you can bash him for leaving without saying anything there,” Rapunzel suggested.

“Not a bad idea Blondie,” Flynn told her and they left for the great hall

On their way down Rapunzel became extremely aware of that Flynn checked out most of the girls they pasted on their way and a silence grew between them.

“So Blondie tell me do you think I got a chance with one of those Beauxbatons girls over there and be honest, I can handle it,” Flynn asked as they made it down to the great hall and pointed to a group of four girls in Beauxbatons robes.

“I don’t know, ask and find out,” Rapunzel answered honestly, she felt surprisingly annoyed but chose to ignore it.

“Hmm bold, I like it, see ya Blondie,” Flynn commented and left her.

Rapunzel went to dinner alone but Jack and Elsa soon joined her along with hiccup and she didn’t feel so alone and left behind anymore at one point more people joined and Jack leaned over to catch Rapunzel’s attention.

“Hey Punzie, what did you do with Flynn?” he asked.

“He got distracted by some Beauxbatons girls,” Rapunzel replied quickly.

“I’m sorry, he’s a bit, well easily distracted,” Jack told her and gave her a small smile and leaned back to his seat.

 

Christmas break was coming closer and closer and the seventh year students was getting more and more distracted about the Yule Ball. Merida however was also becoming more and more irritated about it.

She’d been asked by a Ravenclaw student named Callum Dingwall and had said no and then her mother had sent her a howler that she’d needed a date for the ball and it would look good to have a date from a prominent family.

She sat in a window staring out on the Quidditch pitch missing flying; training and the matches when she heard Kayley’s voice talking with her boyfriend Garrett and Arthur.

“Have you asked Alice yet?” Garrett asked Arthur.

“No,” Arthur replied not meeting their gaze.

“You should she keeps hinting it, it’s annoying,” Kayley informed him and Garrett chuckled.

“Have you guys seen Robin?” Merida asked them when they came close enough; he was the only one not talking about the damn ball every five minutes.

“He’s in the common room,” Kayley told her and turned back to Garrett quickly because she was guiding him, with all the Christmas décor everywhere he had a harder time getting around, not even magic could bring your vision back.

“Thanks,” Merida smiled and left. Sadly thought she only made it to the next hallway before an annoyingly familiar voice called out for her.

“Oi Dunbroch,” Steven Macintosh, a Slytherin called.

“What?” Merida sneered as she turned to face him.

“Don’t bite the hand that feeds you,” Macintosh replied smirking.

“What are you on about,” Merida asked just wanting to get it over with.

“Well I know that we’re both from great families so it would be good fortune for you to go to the ball with me,” Macintosh informed her and Merida just looked at him dumbstruck.

“I’ll see you at the doors and wear something red so we match and I don’t mean your hair,” Macintosh instructed and started to leave.

“You arrogant brat! I would never go with someone like you, you self-absorbed, pampered, slimy arsehole!” Merida called out loud enough to get the attention of people at the other end of the hallway.

“What did you call me? You should see this as an honour idiotic girl,” Macintosh replied sneering.

“And you should leave, _now_ ,” A voice behind Merida told Macintosh threateningly and he did so.

“Thanks Rob,” Merida thanked her best friend.

“Well he’s a git, glad to help,” Robin replied and stuffed his wand back in his pocket.

“You weren’t really going to hex him,” Merida questioned.

“If he wasn’t backing off? Yes,” Robin laughed.

“So righteous,” Merida joked and they smiled at each other.

“I’m just so tired about constantly hearing about this dumb ball,” Merida complained to him.

“I understand you now it might help if you chose someone to go with, don’t get mad! I just mean your mother will stop pestering you, people will stop asking you to be their date and you wouldn’t have to worry about it until the day it self,” Robin explained very quickly.

“Always the voice of reason, I know you’re right, I just don’t like it,” Merida replied and Robin decided to go for it, he would ask her to go with him and not as friends.

“Robin?” A voice cut in.

“Oh hey Marian,” Robin greeted slightly annoyed.

“Um I was wondering if um are you two going together?” she asked.

“No,” Merida told her and laughed.

“Well Robin I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go with me?” Marian asked blushing violently. Robin looked from laughing Merida to Marion.

“Sure,” He sighed and Marion beamed but he didn’t notice.

“So um maybe we should coordinate colours?” Marion asked and Merida had difficulty controlling her laughter.

“Sure, listen I remembered I forgot my bag in the…owlery catch you later,” Robin mumbled and left.

“He didn’t seem happy,” Marion commented.

“He might just be tired, don’t worry about it,” Merida replied and turned to walk away as well. now thinking about it she didn’t really like being alone with Marion and not sure why, she immediately started thinking about Robin and that might have something to do with it.

She didn’t really watch where she was going and walked into what felt like a wall.

“Sorry Kevin,” Merida told Kevin MacGuffin a Hufflepuff.

“No problem but can I ask you something?” Kevin asked.

“Sure, sure,” Merida replied not listening and kept walking.

“Would you like to go with me to the ball? My father have been wanting me to ask you,” Kevin asked.

“Sure, sure,” Merida repeated and Kevin smiled and told her goodbye.

“Wait! What!” Merida exclaimed to herself.

“Dumpbroch and MacGutter in love!” the Hogwarts poltergeist chanted over her head and flew down the hallway singing the sitting in a tree song with their unimaginative names.

Merida sighed in defeat and went to write her mother a letter at least she would be happy.

 

After a long of day of ignoring the egg and right after saying goodbye to his new Durmstrang friends Jack accompanied by Bambi walked back to their sled house.

“Hey guys wait up!” Flynn called after them.

“Hey didn’t see you at dinner where were you?” Bambi asked.

“Enjoying the company of a French girl,” Jack answered.

“Actually there was three, Claudia, Laura and Paula, triplets,” Flynn smiled Bambi chuckled but Jack just shook her head.

“I’ve seen them and you know I think the girl you were with before them was better for you,” Jack commented and continued walking leaving Bambi chuckling even more and Flynn looking dumbfounded.

 


	6. The Yule Ball

On the day of the Yule Ball the school and its grounds was buzzing with excitement. The staff had been working on this special night for a long time and now it was finally time to get the party started.

Many of the girls was discussing how to do the best make up or if they should magically recolor something that didn’t seem to match the other items they were wearing.

Were the boys on the other hand was just having a day like any other, at breakfast Jack and Hiccup was playing wizards chess with their dates cheering on them.

“You can beat him in two moves,” Astrid told Hiccup.

“That’s not helping,” Hiccup mumbled while looking over the board.

“Hey Punzie, you all right?” Jack asked a very down looking Rapunzel.

“Fine,” she sighed with none of her usual energy.

“Knight to H3, if you need us to beat anyone up will do it,” Hiccup told her.

“Aww you’re learning,” Astrid teased and patted his head, they all laughed and even Rapunzel smiled a little.

“It’s fine, I just don’t have a date,” Rapunzel explained.

“WHAT!” they all exclaimed even some of the chess pieces looked up surprised.

“Please shout so everyone can hear you,” Rapunzel said sarcastically.

“Queen to H3, Well you know, I don’t know the seating arrangements but you can sit with us and that’s not going to change how much fun you are definitely going to have,” Jack smiled at her and Elsa nodded as well.

“Thanks guys, you’re great,” Rapunzel smiled back and this time it reached her eyes.

“Check Mate,” Hiccup told Jack.

“Damn,” Jack cursed and they started a new game this time it was girl vs. girl, with Rapunzel cheering on both sides.

After, getting kicked out of the great hall, since it need to be redone for the party the just walked around talking to random people and having fun. They ran into Esmeralda and two of her friends that every time Esmeralda looked away was giving each other the evil eye.

“Hey ready for tonight?” Elsa politely asked.

“Oui, I am looking forward to it, the parties at Beauxbatons often get a little to fancy for my taste,” Esmeralda smiled.

“You often hold parties?” Jack asked.

“Sometimes but the school have tree every year, mine are better,” Esmeralda joked and they chuckled warmly, some of the French students seemed snobbish nice to know it wasn’t true for all of them.

“Well I better go get ready, got a lot of hair to tame,” Esmeralda chuckled and left with Phoebus.

“So Quasi was it?” Rapunzel asked the guy that was left behind.

“Yes it’s short for Quasimodo,” Quasi replied.

“I like Quasi, it suits you,” She smiled and then went on.

“Yes she’s always like that,” Hiccup told a Quasimodo who was standing looking at her like he had never seen someone be nice, ever.

“See ya at the party, if you get bored just find us, we are were the funs at,” Jack smiled at him and they left, the girls soon left to get ready as well and boys being boys had a snowball fight until there was an hour to the party began.

For the boys getting ready meant showering and changing clothes and maybe trying to trim their hair a little bit and in some cases beards.

For the girls it was showering, shaving legs, make-up dress, hair and little finishing touches like jewellery, some might needed to change their make-up or redo their hair because the first style wasn’t good enough.

But soon everyone was ready and headed for the great hall there had been made paths in snow, for the visitors so their clothes would get ruined.

Jack was standing at the big double doors waiting for Elsa while Flynn was of with the bimbettes as Jack had taken to calling them.

“Hey Frosty so this beginning dance thing, we just have to do it once right?” Hiccup asked walking up to him with Astrid on his arm.

“No idea, but one of the Professors are right there, she seems to be in charge so ask her and um when you find out please tell me,” Jack replied and pointed.

“Sure, thanks and Elsa’s on the way,” Hiccup told him and left both him and Astrid giving him a wave,

Jack turned to look outside and saw Anna walking by with a smug looking 3Hans; he followed them with his eyes and agreed with himself that there was something about that guy that he just didn’t like.

“Hi,” Elsa’s voice greeted and he spun around.

“Wow…I mean! Hi!” Jack stumbled over his words and Elsa laughed.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Elsa teased.

“Don’t I’d rather give you a real compliment; you looked amazingly beautiful,” Jack told her and she blushed, she was wearing a light blue dress and honest to Jack she didn’t just look beautiful but also somewhat sexy.

“Thank you,” She smiled and kissed his cheek “You look pretty handsome in formal wear as well,” His dress ropes was dark blue and together that matched pretty well.

“I try, took me an hour to get my hair right,” Jack exaggerated jokingly and Elsa giggled.

“What’s your secret?” she asked playing along.

“Rolling around in snow,” Jack laughed and they went in in their own world not noticing the many jealous looks shot their way.

 

Hiccup and Astrid was already inside and seated at the champions table, Hiccup was wearing more traditional Durmstrang dress robes and Astrid was matching with a red dress, everyone was giving them looks every once in a while.

“Why are people staring?” Astrid commented through gritted teeth.

“Because one, we are on the champions table and two your dress doesn’t have a back and is very elegant,” Hiccup explained staring at the menu card, that was new.

“What’s my dress got to do with it?” Astrid questioned.

“They know the though Astrid and didn’t expect you could look so extremely pretty although you already did of course but they just see the tough exterior,” Hiccup continued explaining albeit on auto pilot and Astrid looked at him in awe and she leaned in to him.

“Thank you,” she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek bringing him back to reality.

“Y-you’re welcome,” Hiccup stuttered and was about to say something when Jack and Elsa joined them.

“We just begin the dance with the first dance and then we don’t have to dance anymore if we don’t want to,” Hiccup told Jack who gave him a thumbs up.

“Hopefully we don’t have to sit here all night either, we did tell Rapunzel she could join us,” Elsa commented.

“I think she’s doing okay,” Jack mentioned as he looked over the other tables and they all looked at him questioning so he pointed at the table to the right of them where Rapunzel was chatting animatedly with Quasimodo.

“Well we’ll catch up with her later at least,” Hiccup said as they turned back around.

“Hi guys,” Merida greeted and sat down with a really big guy next to her.

“Hello,” the man said in a thinker Scottish accent than Merida’s.

“Hi,” they all politely greeted having no idea who he was.

“Oh this is Kevin MacGuffin, we’re going as friends,” Merida explained.

Before they could say more Esmeralda and Phoebus sat down and at that point all students had done so as well including the staff.

Merlin stood up and showed how to use the menus (tell your plate what you wanted) and the feast began.

Everyone was chatting and having fun on the champions/headmaster/judge table they were talking different schools and traditions.

And on the other tables they were just talking about everything they could, Kristoff was sitting with Quasimodo, Rapunzel, Robin, Marion, Bambi and of course Periwinkle.

“I don’t like the look on his face,” Periwinkle commented after she had followed Kristoff’s gaze.

“I don’t like his face or the rest of him,” Kristoff replied and Periwinkle patted his arm reassuringly.

“Who?” Rapunzel asked.

“Hans,” Kristoff sneered.

“Oh well maybe after tonight she’ll see he’s a slimy idiot,” Rapunzel supported and Kristoff smiled at her.

“You just can’t curse to save your life,” Kristoff chuckled along with the others.

“Hey can I join here, the bimbettes are giving me a headache,” Flynn asked and Robin made room for him.

“You had three dates?” Bambi asked he had himself gone stag.

“Yeah, not a good idea,” Flynn sighed and ordered some food after giving Rapunzel a curious glance.

It took about an hour before the eating part was over, the desert took the longest, the teachers made some of the tables disappear so there was room to dance, the remaining tables where made for sitting and relaxing and the champions table was a punch and snack table.

“And now to introduce tonight’s entertainment and the first dance, champions and your dates get ready to swing around to the music from the Weird Sisters,” Merlin introduced and music began from the stage that appeared out of nowhere.

Jack, Elsa, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, MacGuffin, Esmeralda and Phoebus started the ball but it didn’t take long before many others were dancing.

Jack and Elsa were in their own little world when Elsa suddenly got a hard expression on her face and Jack turned to see what she saw, which was Anna and Hans kissing under a mistletoe.

“Do you want me to give him a black eye? Muggle style,” Jack offered.

“Yes but no, she’s got all right to kiss the boy she like, I just hate him,” Elsa explained.

“Maybe you should follow your own advice,” Jack dared.

“Kiss Hans?” Elsa questioned confused and Jack laughed.

“No but…never mind,” Jack sighed and they continued dancing in silence.

Hiccup and Astrid was having difficulties another place on the dance floor.

“Ow!” Astrid exclaimed for the fourth time.

“Sorry, not good at this,” Hiccup replied.

“It’s okay me either,” Astrid informed him.

“Maybe we should stop then,” Hiccup suggested as the first song ended.

“Sounds good, not really done any type of formal dancing,” Astrid agreed and they sat down on an empty table.

“Done any other type of dancing then?” Hiccup asked after getting them punch.

“I’ve been rocking out to music home sometimes with Ruffnut,” Astrid confessed after judging Hiccup a little, hoping he wouldn’t make fun of her.

“Guessing you’re a fan of the weird sisters then,” Hiccup concluded.

“Yeah but also The Womping Willows,” Astrid told him.

“I like them too,” Hiccup answered and Astrid smiled.

“Who knew you were a rocker,” Astrid teased.

“Hey I went against a dragon, I’m pretty hard-core,” Hiccup joked and Astrid laughed.

Flynn was sitting alone since Quasimodo and Rapunzel was dancing and looking at them enviously.

“Hey you want to join us?” Jack asked his friend.  
“Yeah, You look nice by the way Elsa,” Flynn said.

“Oi back off! You’re not stealing my date again,” Jack scolded half joking.

“That was one time!” Flynn whined.

“You stole his date?” Elsa questioned.

“I didn’t now he liked her!” Flynn defended.

“This is why I don’t introduce you to female friends,” Jack teased.

“Yeah but you two are clearly into each other so I’m not messing that up,” Flynn put in and Jack and Elsa looked at each other blushing.

“Well yeah but still, I’m watching you Rider,” Jack joked.

“Don’t worry I don’t really fancy brunettes,” Elsa whispered and kissed his cheek when Flynn looked away. They got drinks and sat down next to Hiccup and Astrid who was talking about dress mishaps.

“I’m sorry but that giant bow on the back makes her look like a box of chocolates,” Astrid said.

“Who that Tremaine girl yeah, green’s not her colour either,” Elsa added as they sat down.

“It’s supposed to be green?” Flynn asked.

“Yes are you colour-blind?” Astrid questioned.

“No it just looked more the colour of vomit to me,” Flynn pointed out.

“Thanks for giving us that lovely image,” Hiccup quipped having them all laugh.

“Hey guys fun party huh?” Rapunzel greeted as she joined, red faced from dancing.

“Hey Rapunzel you look lovely,” Elsa smiled at her friend as she sat down next to them.

“Thanks you too and you Astrid, I’ve never heard this band before, they’re really good,” Rapunzel commented at sat swaying to the music Jack looked to Elsa who whispered to him that she was muggleborn.

“Did you come with that French student, what was his name? Quack?” Hiccup asked.

“Quasi, and yes and no, we’re just going as friends since we don’t know each other well enough to be dates but he’s cool, we got a lot in common,” Rapunzel answered with a smile.

They started talking and soon more people joined including Merida and her friends.

After just sitting there for a while making jokes with Garret and Arthur, Jack noticed Elsa looked a bit out of place and he leaned over to her.

“Not a fan of big groups?” He asked rhetorically.

“You know me,” Elsa replied with a weak smile.

“How about we go for a walk then?” Jack suggested and held out his hand for hers to take.

“I’d love too,” Elsa smiled.

“You leaving?” Flynn questioned.

“Yep see ya loser,” Jack smiled and left without another word with Elsa on his arm.

They made it outside and the cold hit them immediately Jack took off his cloak and put it around Elsa.

“Thanks but cold don’t bother me that much,” Elsa told him.

“Me either but let me be a gentleman just for once,” Jack continued and she accepted the cloak.

“I’ve always preferred snow at night, lit up by the moon and lights from inside, it looks so beautiful,” Elsa told him.

“Yeah I think so too but you’re giving the snow a run for their money,” Jack complimented and she blushed.

“I think you were right earlier,” Elsa informed him.  
“About that Headmaster Bonfamille looks like a cat?” Jack question and she giggled.

“No! Well yes a little but that’s not it,” Elsa told him and stopped they were at the black lake which had frozen over completely.

“Okay I’m listening,” Jack said intrigued.

“That I should follow my own advice,” Elsa reminiscent and Jack took a minute to recall what she was on about.

“I…Oh that well yeah you most definitely should,” Jack agreed as he steeped closer and put his hands on her hips, she put her hands on his chest, they leaned in and…

“Imperio!” a voice barked and they looked around.

“It came from over there,” Elsa whispered and pointed. They pulled out their wands and snuck closer.

They started hearing crying.

“Please don’t!” a female voice begged and Elsa turned white in fear.

“Anna!” she whisper yelled.

Jack reacted before she could and as soon they got into view of the people one figure laying in the snow and one towering over the girl he raised his wand at the man.

“Expiliarmus!” Jack chanted and the man wand flew out of his hand and away out on the icy lake. The man ran without looking back and Jack tried to stop him but it was too dark here and he disappeared in the night.

“Anna are you okay?” Elsa wept at her sister.

“Is he gone? Is he gone!” Anna cried out scared.

“Yeah and I don’t think he’s coming back,” Jack assured her. Anna then started crying into her sister’s arms and Jack looked around for help.

“We should get her to the headmasters they’ll know what to do,” Jack suggested.

“Good idea, get the wand,” Elsa directed and they helped Anna inside where they stayed in a corner attracting as little attention as possible.

“Stay here I’ll find Merlin and Rasputin,” Jack offered and Elsa smiled at him nodding.

Jack went in and looked around frantically he couldn’t see Rasputin but Merlin was dancing with the Hogwarts school transfiguration teacher Professor Fee and he fought his way through the crowd.

“Professor Merlin!” He called out and the old man turned towards him.

“Ah Master Frost, hope you’re enjoying the evening,” The headmaster said.

“I was until someone tried to use the Imperio curse on my dates sister, please come quick,” Jack explained fast.

“That is some serious accusation young man,” Professor Fee informed him.

“Which is why we must investigate the matter, find Gregori for me will you Azure? Bring him too my office,” Merlin asked the other teacher and she obliged.

“Show me the way to you’re friend,” Merlin said as he turned to Jack who did so very quickly as people stepped aside for a headmaster.

“Over there, I don’t think she want to create too much attention,” Jack said hoping that it wouldn’t become a big thing since Anna had been trough enough.

“Sadly at this school there are no secrets,” Merlin smiled and walked over to Elsa and Anna.

“Now I understand you haven’t had the best night miss Arendelle so why don’t you both come with me and Master Frost here and tell me what happened in private,” Merlin told them calmly and gestured to them to come with him.

They went to the third floor and stood in front of a gargoyle.

“Squirrel leap,” Merlin told it and it leaped aside, had it not been a serious situation Jack would have laughed of having that as a password.

They went up a spiral staircase and went into a circular office with portraits all around Merlin sat down behind a desk and with his wand transfigured a chair out of thin air so there was one for each of them.

“Sit down please, now if you have the strength I’d like you to explain what happened,” Merlin said and looked at them expectedly. Jack however stayed in the back leaving the sisters with a little privacy.

“Well we walked to the lake and suddenly his mood changed, he got dark and told me if I wanted to be with him I needed to change myself, and needed to be more like him, he was really manipulative and I got scared, he was saying something about dark arts and then I went to run and he cast a curse and…well I don’t know more suddenly Elsa was there,” Anna explained.

“Whom are we talking about here?” Merlin asked.

“Hans Westergaard of Durmstrang,” Elsa told him and he looked to Anna for confirmation, Anna nodded.

“And you master Frost how do you fit in?” Merlin asked him and he explained.

“Do you still have the wand?” Merlin asked and Jack nodded handing it over.

Just then it knocked on the door.

“Come on in,” Merlin said and in came Headmaster Rasputin, North and Professor Fee.

“I decided to bring Nickolas since he is Frost’s headmaster,” Fee explained.

“Thank you Azure, go back to the party and gather the staff check the school grounds there maybe a student out there without a wand,” Merlin told her and she left.

Merlin explained it all to the other two headmasters and Rasputin just had a stone face while North looked impressed at Jack and caringly at the girls.

“Well children we need to talk about this as adults, if you are alright miss Arendelle you can go to bed or if you want you can visit our hospital wing,” Merlin said directing himself towards Anna.

“I’m not physically hurt,” Anna commented.

“Then stay close to your sister, she seems to have a good sense of character,” Merlin commented.

“And Master Frost, it was brave of you to help out and for that these girls will forever be grateful,” Merlin told him and Jack, Elsa and Anna left the office.

“I’ll lead you to the boat,” Jack told them and they nodded.

They walked in silence and Jack had to wave Flynn away when they walked trough the great hall but otherwise there was no disturbances.

“Thank you Jack,” Anna told him in a low voice.

“Yes thank you,” Elsa smiled warmly at him before they went below deck.

Jack walked back looking towards the forest where Hans had disappeared he could see wand light in the tree and reckoned it must be the teachers.

“Hi Jack, saying goodnight to Elsa?” Kristoff said walking down to the boat greeting his new friend with a smile.

“Oh um yeah,” Jack replied with no smile.

“You okay?” Kristoff asked concerned.

“…You like Anna right?” Jack asked him.

“Yes…why?” Kristoff questioned.

“Keep an eye out for her,” Jack told him and left to go to bed, the party didn’t seem fun anymore.


	7. The Egg

The party had passed and there was still no sign of Hans. Anna didn’t mind tough but she would never go anywhere alone. Kristoff like the rest of the school had heard what happened, Merlin was right there was no secrets, and kept an eye out for her but in a way that she didn’t notice, to her he was just his usual self and that was the way he wanted it.

Elsa was also worried about her little sister but they had a long talk about it and Anna told her she would tell if she needed help and Elsa believed her.

Jack who had helped them was not worried for Anna, she had Kristoff, Elsa and Rapunzel and he had an egg to crack and no idea of how to do it.

He was sitting in the library reading books about language and animal sounds, the screams had to be a part of the clue and if he only heard screams it had to be either another language or some animal he didn’t know, Flynn was off somewhere so he could concentrate alone.

“Hey strange to see you read,” Hiccup greeted with a smile.

“Funny, like having a noun for a name,” Jack teased back and looked up from “Magical Languages,”

“Never heard that one before, what are you reading?” Hiccup asked and Jack shoved him the title.

“The egg?” Hiccup questioned and jack nodded.

“Try fantastic beast and where to find them,” Hiccup suggested.

“You know?” Jack exclaimed.

“Yes but I can’t tell you, remember the warning we got last time,” Hiccup replied.

“Yeah but thanks for the hint,” Jack smiled and Hiccup patted his shoulder as he left with a special potions book.

Jack put the book back and tried to find the other book but all copies was lent out, he even asked the uninterested librarian; lady Packard.

Going around thinking of who to ask for a copy and saw Astrid and Elsa talking in a courtyard below so he hurried down.

“Hey do any of you have a copy of fantastic beast and where to find them?” Jack asked as he was within earshot.

“Hello to you too and yeah,” Elsa replied smiling.

“Can I borrow it?” Jack quickly continued.

“Yes sure,” Elsa told him and started going through her bag.

“For the egg?” Astrid asked.  
“Yes just talked to your boyfriend about it,” Jack informed her and she gave him a judging look.

“Did you cheat again? And did he say we were dating?” Astrid enquired.

“No and no, he gave me a hint and we saw you kiss at the Yule ball,” Jack answered and Astrid stood up quickly making Jack take a steep back just in case.

“Where did you last see him?” Astrid asked him.

“Library,” Jack told her and she left.

“She’s not angry at you, she’s just not sure what they are, and she wants to talk to him about it,” Elsa explained as Jack sat down next to her and she handed him the book.

“All right and thank you, it’s a surprisingly small book,” Jack commented.

“Well it’s about the content not the size,” Elsa told him and they started going trough the book.

Halfway trough the book they had still found nothing that could be the answer unless he were fighting gnomes.

“This is ridiculous,” Jack exclaimed.

“Now come on you’ll figure it out, it was just Christmas, thanks for the gift by the way and you got a whole month,” Elsa comforted, he had given her a necklace with a snowflake on it.

“You’re welcome and yes but I’m always slacking off, this is not something for the last minute,” Jack smiled at her.

“Have you considered a banshee?” Elsa suggested.

“Yes but that’s not in this book so it can’t be,” Jack explained as he was flipping through the pages and stopping at random.

“Manticore, well that’s not it,” Jack commented.

“Here give me that and take a breather,” Elsa told him and took the book while jack went and laid down on the bench. It was cold but calming in a way, Elsa began to absent minded stroking his hair as she read on.

“How does Merpeople talk?” Elsa asked him.

“I don’t know, in gurgles,” Jack replied and Elsa chuckled.

“Or sign language,” Elsa suggested.

“Why did you ask,” Jack questioned.

“Well I was just thinking, say for example they’d speak their own specific language you might not be able to understand it unless you were underwater,” Elsa explained and Jack sat back up and grabbed his bag.

“What are you doing?” Elsa asked worried.

“Trying out your theory, I can only gain from it,” Jack said and flashed her a smile as he pulled out the egg from his bag.

“So what are you going to do? Jump in the lake?” Elsa asked and raised an eyebrow.

“Noo, I’m going to use the fountain,” Jack told her and went over to the fountain where the water wasn’t frozen over because it was in constant motion.

He placed the egg in the water after looking around to check there weren’t anyone around.

“Hey where is anyone?” he asked Elsa.

“Dinner,” She replied.

“It’s that late?” Jack asked and she nodded before they turned back to the egg in the water, Jack sighed and opened it and it didn’t scream but they couldn’t hear what it was doing.

“Guess I have to go under,” Jack said to himself and did the bubblehead charm and Elsa did the same and they both stuck their heads under and heard beautiful singing.

 

“Come seek us where our voices sound, 

We cannot sing above the ground, 

And while you're searching ponder this; 

We've taken what you'll sorely miss, 

An hour long you'll have to look, 

And to recover what we took, 

But past an hour, the prospect's black, 

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.”

 

They got back up and Elsa removed the charm and grabbed pen and paper.

“Listen to it again and I’ll write it down,” she smiled and he did, it took him a couple of dips and the top front of his robes got wet and very cold and Elsa was heating it up with her wand after she had written the song down for him.

“Thank you,” Jack told her.

“You’re welcome can’t have a champion gets sick,” She smiled warmly.

“No, you’re idea about the water and all,” He explained.

“Don’t mention it I’m happy to help,” Elsa told him now blushing and not meeting his eyes. He put one hand on her wand hand and the other on her cheek making her look at him and they leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

Elsa was just about to say something but just say her mouth was about to open when it met Jack’s lips and she forgot everything, there was only her and Jack. She had no idea how long the kiss lasted but it was the best she had ever had, to date at least and hopefully there would be more.

“Should have done that a long time ago,” Jack chuckled as they broke apart and Elsa giggled in agreement.

They went in to eat although Jack had too run out and retrieve the egg since he had completely forgotten about it.

Merida was now the last one who had figured out the egg but luckily for her she had been looking out of the window and seen two people with their heads in the fountain, she could see one of them had white hair and figured it was Jack, then guessing that it had something to do with egg she agreed with herself to take the egg to the prefects bathroom, she was Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain so she was allowed in as well, she would do it tonight.

After waiting for all her fellow Gryffindor students to be asleep, which took a long time since it was still in the holidays, she sneaked out of the 7th years girls dorm and out of the portrait hole and into the dark cold hallways of Hogwarts.

She hurried down to the fifth floor only having to dodge the ghost of Widow Tweet the Hufflepuff ghost and she was usually nice even if you were caught in the middle of the night but Merida wouldn’t want to risk it.

She found the door and whispered the password “Cinnamon Scent” and went in quietly closing the door behind her. She would miss this place when she left, no other bathroom could match up with this.

She looked around out of reflex and after being sure she was alone she filled the bathtub with water and some of the many magical types of bubbles and foam, after two years of access she had still not tried them all.

She undressed and went in with the egg and opened it underwater and it sang.

She listened till she couldn’t held her breath anymore and then went up for air and listened again, after five times of this she was sure she could remember and thanked the stars that she was looking out of that window at that time.

She heard the doorknob turn and dropped the egg on the bottom in surprise someone was coming in! How? When someone was in the bath the door locked magically and would not let anyone in.

She swam to the edge on the other side and had her hair not been flaming red the thick foam would hide her.

A man walked in back first and she saw a familiar figure that she hadn’t spoken too for a while.

“Hey Robin,” she greeted as he closed the door and he jumped and turned so fast that he tripped over his own feet making Merida laugh.

“You scared the life out of me!” he accused from the floor.

“You still look alive to me, what are you doing here?” Merida asked still staying far back.

“Hiding, saw the Arithmancy professor further down the hall and this was the only place I could think of,” Robin explained and sat down properly on the floor and leaned up against the wall, he cast a silencing charm at the door so if you were at the outside you couldn’t hear what was going on the inside.

“That guy creeps me out,” Merida confessed. Professor Padraic Ratigan was the Arithmancy teacher and many thought he was down right evil.

“Isn’t it’s a bit late to take a bath,” Robin commented.

“What oh yes could you um close you eyes while I get up?” Merida asked him, he chuckled lightly but did as she asked and closed and covered his eyes. Merida dove down and retrieve the egg got back up on the other side of the pool/bathtub and got up and got dresses and put a towel around her dripping hair.

“All right coast is clear,” Merida told him and packed her bag.

“Did you figure it out?” Robin wondered.

“Yes it’s underwater, probably in the black lake,” Merida answered.

“Watch out for grindylows,” Robin smiled at her.

“Want to help me search about underwater creatures, spells and such?” Merida questioned him.

“Sure, should we try to leave?” Robin suggested and pointed at door with his thumb and Merida nodded.

The slowly and quietly before going out to the seemingly empty hallway, they took a secret passage to get back quicker and on the way up they heard voices on the sixth floor.

“It’s not my fault your student screwed up, just wait for orders from the master,” they heard a voice jeer.

Then a door opened and closed and Professor Ratigan walked past the secret passage not giving it a look they waited a while before the door opened again but this tall thin figure indistinguishable in the darkness walked the other way. Merida and Robin waited five minutes before going and got to the portrait without getting caught.

“What do you think that was about?” Merida asked him when they where in the common room.

“No idea and I’m not looking into the Rat’s business,” Robin told her.

“Nah maybe best not to but it was weird,”

“Yep absolutely weird, well goodnight,” Robin told her before she could ask why he was out in the corridors at night. Merida went to bed as well after writing the poem down in a schoolbook.

 

For the month of January all of the champions were studying how to survive underwater for and hour, spells they could use underwater and creatures that lived underwater, beside that they had school and since it was N.E.W.T level their free time disappeared faster than an apparating wizard. Their friends would help of course to try and figure out what would be taken from them. And even though being warned about it Jack, Merida and Hiccup would help each other by “accidently” leaving helpful books on each other table in the library where most of them seemed to spend their time, Esmeralda kept to herself the most of times and they only ever saw her at lunch bot meeting eye contact.

“I wonder what’s up with her?” Rapunzel wondered but no one had an answer.

February 24 was suddenly the next day and the champions dealt with it different ways; Hiccup was in the library studying with Astrid, Kristoff, Anna and Rapunzel.

Jack was (trying) to relax with Elsa and Flynn, Bambi had been with them earlier but Bambi had gotten a letter about his mom and had left, looking grim.

Merida was flying with her friends on the pitch the ground had been ruined but you could still fly and it cheered Merida up more than anything else.

Esmeralda however was sitting for herself reading a book about defence against the dark arts in the corner of the Trophy room so she didn’t notice when they took what she’ll sorely miss.

In the Library they decided to go down for dinner.

“Oh man I forgot my quill, you go, I’ll come down later,” Astrid told them but she never showed, she didn’t even return to the boat, which worried Hiccup immensely.

Professor Fee approached Jack, Flynn and Elsa before dinner asking for a private word with miss Arendelle and like Astrid, Elsa did not return.

And Merida didn’t notice until they made it to dinner that one of them had never returned from the Quidditch pitch.

 


	8. The Second Task

On the morning of the second task the champions was all approached by their headmasters and mistress and walked to the next arena, which no surprise for them was at the lake.

In front of them in the champion’s tent stood Whitmore once again.

“Now I hope you’ll all figured it out, something was taken from you and placed on the bottom of this very lake, you have one hour, the one who returns first will be rewarded the most points, unlike the other task you’ll all starts at the same time in this one when you have changed go to your position,” Whitmore informed them and then the adults all left, there was changing rooms for all of them so they could change into swimsuits with their school colours and crest on them.

The all got out and stood ready on a platform a few meters into the lake. The rest of the schools were seated on the edge of the lake on tribunes and making a lot of noise. The four champions got up and stood at the edge of the platform next to each other. Hiccup looked unsure, Jack look nauseous, Merida was unreadable and Esmeralda looked the most determined.

The canon sounded and they all jumped into the ice cold water. Jack and Merida used the bubblehead charm, Hiccup used a potion that allowed water breathing which he had made before hand and drunk before jumping in, Esmeralda transfigured herself so she had gills it was painful but it would maybe give extra point for excellent wand work.

They swam in the same direction for a while but soon one after one disappeared into the grimy water.

Esmeralda was the fastest swimmer and made it further than the others though without knowing that, she just kept swimming and swimming until she made it to an underwater jungle of seaweed, her cleverness told her it would be full of grindylows.

She swam up and stayed over the seaweed by at least a meter, hopefully she would see them before they attacked, her ears was hurting because of pressure and full of water so her hearing would be limited.

She could see the seaweed moving but nothing attacked her and she made it through without trouble just then she heard a bit of the song being sung and looked around to see and tail disappeared behind a rock 10 meters further ahead and she quickly followed but just as she made it to the rock it was gone and there was nothing in sight and nothing to hear, so she kept swimming straight ahead hoping she would find it again.

Jack had just made it to the seaweed jungle and went over it warily and kept looking over his shoulder. Something brushed his left foot and turned quickly and stood still treading water when two grindylows grabbed and leg each and pulled him down!

Getting over the shock he went for his wand and shot boiling water at them, his legs was free and he swam up fast but more came and grabbed on and bit and scratched and he kept shooting boiling water at them but more kept coming and they pulled him deeper he pondered disqualifying when suddenly more boiling water blasts join his and Hiccup came and pulled him out of the seaweed.

“Thank you,” Jack told him, (he can talk in bubblehead, his nose and mouth are free of water) and Hiccup nodded, he couldn’t talk. They continued together and soon voices beautiful singing voices could be heard.

They followed the sound and saw what looked like a village of Merpeople and in the middle four people was laying and Esmeralda was leaned in over one of them. They swam over quickly and soon they could see, Quasimodo, Robin, a little girl and Astrid was the people laying on the bottom Esmeralda had cut the rope on Quasimodo and started swimming up. Hiccup and jack started looking around for sharp object to cut them loose Jack tried to one of the Merpeople and was met with laughter. Hiccup found a sharp rock and cut Astrid free then he gave it to Jack who thank him and told him just to go before cutting loose his little sister. Hiccup swam upwards with Astrid.

Jack looked around and waited for Merida who not long after turned up he gave her the rock then tapped his watch which was broken so they had no idea how long time they’d used but it felt long she nodded and started cutting and he swam up. Halfway up he met Hiccup who was having trouble the potion effects seemed to be stopping which was a serious issue Jack grabbed Hiccup and they both swam up and not long after Merida joined them who had given herself a magical boost with her wand and they all broke the surface at the same time and immediately heard clapping and cheering. 

The people from the bottom woke up as soon they reached they surface, Astrid, Robin and the little girl was suddenly all live and kicking. Astrid and Robin started treating water and they could see Esmeralda and Quasimodo swimming for the shore, Jack had bigger issues, his little sister couldn’t swim.

“Nina put your arms around my neck nothing is going to happen to you I promise,” Jack calmly told her and she did.

And they were the last to shore, just as they got there the Matron pulled them aside Jack had some bad cuts and a few bites and they all got a blanket and a warming potion.

Then they all gathered together and Whitmore put his wand to his throat after Merlin and Mr Satyr had talked to Merpeople, apparently the head of the department of magical games and sports could also speak Merpeople language.

“Attention this is what happened, first to the destination was Miss Trouillefou, followed by the master Haddock and Frost, who had joined up after a attack of grindylows, the last was miss Dunbroch who had to fight of the remaining grindylows and got delayed, they all returned after the hour had passed, Miss Trouillefou came a 15 minutes too late and then the remaining champions 25 minutes after the time run out. This will be taken to accord when given point which the headmaster and mistress plus me and Phil now will discuss,” Whitmore explained to the audience and chatter broke out the second he removed the wand from his throat among the audience and among the champions and the people they’d saved.

“What did they do to you?” Merida asked.

“Fetched us told us the plan and put us into a magical sleep and boom woke up just now,” Robin explained.

“So who is this?” Hiccup asked Jack.

“This is my little sister Nina,” Jack introduced.

“I almost thought it would be Elsa,” Astrid confessed.

“The points have been given,” Whitmore’s voice bellowed and everyone silenced.

“To Miss Trouillefou for pure Determination and great transfiguration work we awards forty-seven points, (applause) to Master Haddock, for solidarity and the unique use of a potion we award forty-five points (applause), to master Frost for fighting bravely, a good bubblehead charm and waiting to make sure everyone had made it we award forty-two points (applause), to miss Dunbroch who also used the bubblehead charm and quick thinking we also award forty-two points (applause), which set the lead as so Miss Trouillefou in first followed by Master Haddock in Second, Master Frost is third and Miss Dunbroch is in last, the next task is on the 24 of June, see you then,” Whitmore informed and coughed as he removed the wand from his throat a second time and he turned to the champions.

“More information will follow as we close in to the date, until then good luck at your exams,” Whitmore whished them goodbye and the champions returned to shore where their friends were all waiting.

“You’re okay?” Elsa asked Jack.

“I’m fine, just had to get this little lady,” Jack smiled.

“I’m not that little!” Nina scoffed.

“Elsa this is Nina my little sister, Nina this is Elsa my girlfriend,” Jack introduce and they started talking, Anna was there as well but she kept a distance for their sake.

“You okay?” Kristoff asked her, he was here for Hiccup who was busy trying to fend of Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Ruffnut.

“They told us last night that Hans left the country so I’m wonderful,” Anna told him and smiled, a smile Kristoff returned warmly.

“Soo how do you think his hair turned white?” Kristoff asked her and she laughed.

“No idea but with him I think it’s a great story,” Anna chuckled.

And there was told load of stories for the rest of the day and remaining week about the lake how it felt to be magically sleeping and so on and so forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I was feeling very not inspired while writing this, didn't know how to fill it out in a new exciting way


	9. In Between

Not knowing what the task was yet worried the champions but soon every teacher pushed extra work on them as it was a N.E.W.T. year and the task was pushed in the back of their mind. A whole group of them had found a empty classroom and was practicing Defence against the dark arts spells for the practical exam. This group consisted of Jack, Flynn, Bambi, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Merida, Robin, Hiccup and Astrid.

“I think you got that down,” Jack said as he got up after Elsa had cursed him without saying anything for the fifth time in a row.

“Maybe you need to work on you shield charm,” Elsa suggested with a smile as she helped him up.

“Okay should we go to the written version?” Anna offered.

“I like that idea,” Flynn told her after Rapunzel had healed his broken nose, a deflected spell hit him by accident.

“Okay what is the most effective way to deal with a boggart?” Rapunzel asked.

“The spell ridiculous and laughter,” Hiccup replied sitting down on a chair and Astrid sat down on the table.

“Inferius?” Kristoff asked.

“Fire,” Merida replied.

“Dementors?” Anna asked.

“Expecto Patronum,” Jack, Bambi and Astrid replied.

“Any of you ever produce a Patronus?” Rapunzel asked and they all but Jack shook their head.

“You have?” Elsa questioned him.

“Not a full one but I was close,” Jack replied.

“Maybe we should work on that? Could give us extra points,” Hiccup suggested.

“Could be cool, I’m on for that,” Merida agreed.

“Hear, hear,” Jack smiled and they all agreed.

“So how do we do this?” Astrid asked.

“We could…” Hiccup began but they where interrupted by a teacher coming through the door.

“Excuse me but what are you all doing here?” Professor Porter asked them.

“Revising for exams sir,” Merida replied.

“Well you’re going to find another place to do that, run along,” The professor smiled at them and they all left.

“Guess we have to find another place, you two know any?” Jack asked them.

“Not really let’s just walk around and look,” Robin suggested and after and hour they where on the seventh floor corridor after all the other places they had tried was being used.

“This is impossible, maybe we should just go read in the library,” Rapunzel said.

“What I thought you’d be the last to give up,” Flynn commented.

“I thought it would be easier,” Rapunzel confessed.

“And I think that door wasn’t there before,” Anna commented and pointed and the others looked.

“Come on that’s crazy doors just don’t appear out of nowhere,” Flynn laughed.

“Maybe it could be…” Merida began and looked at Robin.

“Let’s check it,” he replied and they went for it, it was an empty room with couches, big pillows, to the ceiling bookshelves, a big fireplace and desks.

“What is this place?” Elsa asked.

“Come in and close the door then we’ll tell you,” Merida informed them and they did.

“It’s the room of requirement! It only appears when you need it and it’s never the same,” Robin explained.

“Sounds cool,” Anna commented.

“Yeah there are no secrets on Durmstrang castle,” Elsa continued.

“So we needed a place to practise and study and it made this?” Jack asked.

“Yes, this is awesome,” Merida exclaimed.

“Well let’s get to it then,” Hiccup agreed and some sat reading some practised spells and a few tried out the Patronus spell.

Everyone looked up when Jack was the first to make a full Patronus; a silver ferret that seemed to be in its winter coat given its markings.

That made all the rest want to try it out as well and after a couple of weeks of returning to the room every weekend, and sometimes after classes they all had a Patronus.

Jack had a ferret, Elsa had a winter hare, Anna had a horse, Flynn had an eagle, Bambi a stag, Kristoff a reindeer, Rapunzel a chameleon, Merida a bear, Robin a fox, Hiccup had a dragon and Astrid had some kind of bird.

“It might be a peacock,” Anna suggested.

“I think it’s a phoenix,” Hiccup said.

“Really? I who thought you had the coolest patronus,” Astrid smiled at him.

“We all did it,” Bambi said.

“We’re kind of awesome,” Kristoff joked and they all chuckled.

They all went down to eat dinner since the room couldn’t create food but just as they stepped foot in the great hall they where stopped by Professor Blue.

“Miss Dunbroch, Master Frost and Master Haddock you need to meet the last champion and headmasters and mistress down at the Quidditch pitch now, they are waiting for you,” she informed them and the group split up.

“To be honest, I had kind of forgotten,” Jack told them.

“Yeah me too,” Hiccup agreed and Merida laughed at them.

“Right you all here, good, let’s begin,” Mr Whitmore said. Esmeralda were standing there already looking more or less bored.

“What have you done to the pitch?” Merida exclaimed.

“It will be fine miss Dunbroch after the last task is over these hedges will be removed with no lasting damage to the pitch, but as I just said these are hedges and the last task is a maze full of stuff that will test your wand use and quick thinking, in the middle the cup will be placed the first to reach it wins,” Whitmore informed them.

“Sounds pretty straight forward right?” Mr Satyr said and the four champions nodded.

“Well see you in a month,” Mr Whitmore told them.

 

It was only a month away! That realisation suddenly hit them, they had been focusing so much on class and studying and such that they hadn’t checked the date and it was exam time so they wouldn’t have time to prepare hopefully they knew enough.

Monday morning it began and the tenth breakdown happened at breakfast. They all sat watching as they brought Wendy Darling to the hospital wing for a calming potion.

“Great start,” Jack said sarcastically.

“What’s you’re first exam?” Elsa asked him.

“Written Transfiguration, you?” Jack replied.

“Practical Herbology,” Elsa replied.

“It’s going to be fun!” Anna smiled.

“She likes plants and summer and so on,” Elsa told Jack and he chuckled.

“We better get going it’s down at the green houses,” Rapunzel said.

“Yes good luck,” Elsa told Jack and kissed his cheek.

“You too, and the rest of you,” Jack told first his girlfriend and then the rest of his Durmstrang friends.

“Where’s the transfiguration exam taking place?” Flynn asked.

“In here after breakfast is done, which is in…oh my watch is still broken,” Jack replied and laughed, his had forgotten to take it off during the second task, the water had broken it now he wore it out of habit.

“10 minutes,” Bambi told them.

“What about Hogwarts what’s your first exam?” Jack asked Robin.

“Practical care of magical creatures for those who still have that,” Robin informed him.

“Is that all of you?” Bambi asked and pointed at their little group.

“Yes,” Merida replied for all of them.

“Well good luck, you thought a dragon that might give you extra points,” Jack joked at Merida who laughed and they left the great hall because the teachers started kicking students out so they could get ready for the written exams.

With these extra schools here the exam period got a whole lot more difficult to cope with mostly for the teachers to plan.

But after about three weeks of exams they were done and exhausted and the whole group was relaxing out under a tree.

“I am so glad that is over,” Astrid yawned.

“What do you what to do after school?” Anna asked her.

“Play professional Quidditch,” Astrid replied.

“So do I,” Merida chimed in.

“Cool maybe we’ll meet on the pitch one day,” Astrid smiled.

“Hopefully we’ll meet before then, all of us,” Rapunzel remarked.

“Well with the summer coming up with got all the time in the world,” Flynn commented and Rapunzel smiled at him.

“Well you know, my work kind of begins straight away,” Hiccup said with a shrug.

“What are doing?” Jack asked.

“Working with dragons along with my mother,” Hiccup told him.

“Sounds cool, but I’ve gotten my fair share of dragons so don’t be mad if I don’t visit,” Jack joked and Hiccup laughed.

“What about you Frosty what are your plans?” Hiccup asked.

“I’m applying for Auror training so that’s what I’ll be doing but the tests starts in august so I got some free time before hand,” Jack said feeling slightly uncomfortable that everyone was listening in suddenly.

“I want to be a healer, so I’ll have to fix you up if you get your head stuck in a teapot or something,” Rapunzel said and everyone laughed at that image.

“Me too, I’ve applied for auror training as well, not sure it’s the same place though,” Robin continued.

“Ministry of Magic, Britain, it’s the same place foxy,” Jack told him, every since they had found out Robin’s patronus was a fox, they had taken to calling him fox, foxy or fox-boy.

“What about you two?” Rapunzel asked Anna and Elsa.

“I would like to teach, you know be a professor, although not at Durmstrang,” Elsa said and a blushed slightly.

“No wonder this school is way cooler,” Rapunzel smiled.

“I’m not sure to be honest, I would love to own a place like a hotel or something like that, be a landlady,” Anna replied honestly.

“How come?” Kristoff asked.

“You’d meet many interesting people and there would always be something to do,” Anna explained.

“Makes sense, you’d be good at it too,” Kristoff complimented.

“What do you want to do?” Anna asked him.

“Work with Magical creatures, along with Bambi here,” Kristoff replied and pointed with his thumb at Bambi behind him.

“Well you’d do the hands on work I’d be in the relations office talking with goblins and centaur about their rights and such so it’s not quite the same,” Bambi explained.

“Ah potato-tomato,” Kristoff told him and people chuckled.

“That leaves you Flynn what are you doing when schools done?” Rapunzel asked him.

“I um am going to travel learn some stuff about the world and then come back and find something to do in the area… I’m good at,” Flynn mumbled embarrassed.

“Well we’re all going to have some interesting years in front of us,” Jack said removing the attention from his friend.

“We should keep in touch,” Rapunzel added quickly and hopeful.

“Agreed,” Anna smiled and the others followed.

 


	10. The Third Task

They all sat together at a table at breakfast and eat in silence and there was a lot of tension in the room. Every once in a while someone would come up and wish one of them good luck and walk away again either giggling or looking concerned. Professor Fee came down to them and informed the champions that since it was the last task their families would there after the rest left in the room they had been in after their names had been called.

“Oh great it’s it enough that it’s tense like hell but now I have to deal with my mother!” Merida exclaimed.

“Careful she might hear you,” Robin warned.

“Is she that bad?” Jack wondered.

“Just wait and see,” Merida grumbled.

They sat waiting as the great hall emptied out and one after one they went into the room.

Jack went first as he unlike Merida he didn’t have a disrepute with his mother.

“Jack!” Nina called out and ran to hug him, knocking all his air out.

“Hey,” He responded breathless.

“Hi mom,” He greeted as his mom hugged him.

“I have been so worried, first a dragon and then they come and pick up Nina,” his mom began.

“It’s okay, everything is okay,” He comforted and she sighed.

“I know Nina told me everything, actually she wont stop talking about it,” His mom said and chuckled a little.

“Are we going to meet Elsa again? I like her,” Nina commented and looked around.

“I guess since you’re here for the task and that’s first tonight,” Jack said.

“I’ll look forward to that as well,” Mrs Frost.

“What shall we do until then?” Nina asked.

“I can give you a tour of the castle I’ve gotten to know it pretty well,” Jack suggested and they agreed.

Hiccup walked in as they walked out.

“See ya later Haddock,” Jack told him.

“You too Frosty,” Hiccup replied and nodded politely at Jack’s family before walking over to his own.

“Hi dad, Hi mom,” Hiccup greeted at Stoic and Valka.

“Hello son, doing well I see,” Stoic greeted while Valka hugged him.

“How are you?” She asked.

“I’m okay, nervous but okay,” Hiccup replied honestly.

They stayed talking for a while before they followed in Jack’s footprints and Hiccup showed them around.

Merida walked in a greeted her dad, mother and three little brothers; Harris, Hubert and Hamish.

“Can you show us the school?” Hubert asked.

“Yeah I want to see the lake,” Harris continued.

“And where you thought the dragon,” Hamish finished.

“Um sure, I can give you all a tour,” Merida suggested and looked to her dad.

“Well sure I’d like to see this place again,” Mr Dunbroch commented and looked around with a look in his eyes like he was getting reacquainted with an old friend.

“Yes that would be a good idea,” Mrs Dunbroch agreed.

As they walked out they passed Esmeralda talking French with a tall black haired lanky man in purple wizards ropes. Merida couldn’t understand a word of it but the way it looked and sounded it seemed like they were arguing.

 

Jack was outside sitting on a bench listening to her mother telling about home and his sister was doing cartwheels.

“I was told to say hello and wish you luck from Mr Sand,” Mrs Frost told him.

“Thanks,” Jack smiled.

“Can I join?” a female voice asked and there stood Elsa.

“Sure mom this is Elsa, Elsa this is my mother Teresa,” Jack introduced.

“So you’re the talked about girlfriend, nice to meet you,” Mrs Frost greeted as Elsa held out her hand.

“Pleased to meet you too,” Elsa replied and looked to Jack “You been telling only good things I hope,” she joked and Jack squirmed.

“Actually its Nina who’s done the talking but he have told some in letters,” Mrs Frost explained.

“Hi Elsa!” Nina called and waved before walking towards them.

“I think I have a fan, now I know how you feel,” Elsa said teasing Jack.

“You’ll visit over the summer right?” Nina asked.

“Yes,” Jack replied quickly and Elsa chuckled.

From the edge of courtyard Anna was watching her sister not noticing Kristoff walking up next to her.

“She seems happy,” Kristoff commented.

“Yeah, is it wrong for me to be jealous?” Anna asked him.

“Not at all but hey if it gets annoying you’re always welcome at ours,” Kristoff told her trying to cheer her up and it seemed to work as she shoot him a smile.

“Let’s go, tell me how is Pabbie?” Anna asked referring to his adoptive granddad and they had a long talk about crazy relatives.

 

At dinner that night Merida’s dad and Hiccup’s dad became fast friends and sat telling work stories while Valka and Jack’s mother was talking about raising a boy making both Hiccup’s and Jack’s ears red. Nina was talking with Merida’s little brothers whom seemed genially interested in what she was telling them about her school.

After some time Merlin stood up and the room grew quiet.

“It is time for the champions to go down to the maze and get ready and then we will all meet at the Quidditch stadium, good luck, all four of you,” Merlin said and gave all four of them a nod.

Hiccup, Jack, Merida and Esmeralda all stood as people clapped and cheered and whished them luck.

Walking out they didn’t really spoke, as none of them knew what to say, they were competing against each other, they were suddenly enemies.

They went into four tents that was set up and changed before going in and for a while they all either sat or stood just listening to the sound of people taking their seats on the tribunes they could hear four different types of chanting from the four school each singing their schools song to encourage their champion.

After a while their headmaster or headmistress came for them and followed them into the arena where the opening to the maze was and there even was a band playing triumphant music.

“We have been on quite a journey here and tonight we see which of these strapping young people will win, they have all been picked as the ideal champion for their schools and been doing one hell of a job, give them a hand and we’ll explain the rules,” Mr Whitmore began and there was an around of applause.

“Right here is the deal, Miss Trouillefou who is the lead will be the first to enter the labyrinth, after five minutes Master Haddock will, enter after another five minutes it will be master Frost and then after five more minutes miss Dunbroch, the one to find the Quart-wizard cup which is placed in the middle of the maze will be the winner of the prize of a 1000 galleons! If the champions how ever find themselves in trouble they can shout up a red light with their wands and they will get help but they will also forfeit their chance of winning,” Mr Whitmore explained for everyone then turned to only face the champions.

“Any questions?” Mr Whitmore asked them.

“When do we start?” Esmeralda asked and Whitmore laughed.

“That’s the spirit,” He chuckled and signalled the guy with the canon who shot the first signal and Esmeralda went in.

Hiccup stood ready and after five minutes he went in, noticing how quickly the hedges shot out all the noise and soon everything was quiet, he could however hear the third canon signal and walked faster.

Jack walked in a like Hiccup was soon enveloped in the silence of the maze and walked with his wand held high after chanting lumos and walked warily.

After the fourth and last canon signal and all four champions were in the labyrinth and they all felt tense. Esmeralda was the first to meet something in the maze, she didn’t notice as first as the bowtruckle crawled out of the hedge but as soon it clawed out after her and barely scratched her legs she turned and shot and spell at it but it hit way higher than the little creature and she looked down to see it ready to jump on her with it sharp fingers stretched out and teeth baring.

“Diffindo!” She called out and the little creature broke apart and she turned and kept walking like noting happened.

Hiccup had made it to a dead end and turned back and took another turn at the latest fork but that was also a dead end so he had to retrace his path even more. After walking for a while he turned and stood in front of a cloud of white fog. He wasn’t really sure what to do but willing to dare it he took a step forward and suddenly everything was upside down! He stood still and looked up, or was it down? Into the nothingness swallowing he took another step and everything was back to normal with the cloud behind him. Hiccup shook it off and decided not to go back trough that way.

Jack was walking around warily he hadn’t seen anything yet and was starting to seriously worry, the expression silence before the storm went around in his mind and he did NOT want to see what the storm was. He silence was broken by a female scream of surprise and Jack heightened his sense.

It sounded like it came in front of him and slightly to the left so he kept walking forward, wand at the ready and with a hard bump Merida collided with him and they fell.

“Jack! Sorry,” Merida panted as they stood back up.

“It’s fine, are you fine? I heard you scream,” Jack asked.

“Spider, acromantula, bigger than a freaking horse!” Merida explained.

“Great,” Jack said sarcastically.

“It’s on a fork further down don’t take the road to the left,” Merida informed him.

“Thanks, good luck,” Jack told her and she smiled and whished him luck back before they parted ways.

Jack turned right at the next fork and quickened his pace; he didn’t really fancy meeting that spider.

Hiccup had gone far in his own mind if had been almost an hour and besides the white fog he had also met a bowtruckle and a boggart. (Which had turned into a troll)

He figured he was close to middle and his thoughts was confirmed when he met a sphinx.

“You’re goal is close, but to get there you must go past me, hear my riddle and three options you have, to remain silent and walk a way, the way you cam, give the right answer and I’ll let you pass but give the wrong answer and I will attack,” The Sphinx told him and Hiccup nodded.

“A young man walks through the forest. He comes to a bridge. In front of the bridge is a large man carrying an axe. The man says, "If you want to cross this bridge, you must tell me a statement. If I think the statement is true, you will be cursed. If I say the statement is false, you will be jinxed." A few minutes later, the young man walked over the bridge, while the larger man stood pondering. What was the statement the young man had given?” The Sphinx said.

A hiccup thought in silence but he would like to answer and move on.

“He said I will be Jinxed?” Hiccup questioned warily after 10 minutes and the Sphinx stood aside to let him pass.

Breathing out in relief Hiccup continued on his path and wondered if anyone else met the Sphinx.

No one had but Esmeralda had met the acromantula and gotten hurt, the spider was dead but she was bleeding herself then another two bowtruckles attacked her and since she were taken off guard and she was now in trouble. She tripped over the uneven ground and fell, landed on her shoulder and rolled over on her back, her hand never left her wound and she laid staring into the night sky. The world seemed blurred and soon the dark sky and green hedges was one big mess of darkness; She had lost consciousness.

Jack was walking the same way surprised to see the dead spider and scared of it. He was starting to feel like he was being followed and kept looking over his shoulder because of this he didn’t see the dark body on the ground and he tripped and fell dropping his wand, it’s light going out.

“Lumos, come on! Lumos,” Jack chanted as he moved his hands over the ground quickly searching for his wand, one of his fingers scraped it and it lit up the ground him and Esmeralda. Jack jumped in surprised but didn’t drop the wand again.

“Esmeralda?” He asked her worriedly and she didn’t react but in the wand light he could see she was still breathing as her torso kept rising and falling.

He shot up a red light and stood for a minute watching before moving on.

He hoped she would get help and that she wasn’t badly hurt but the selfish part of him also thought that now they were one less.

Merida was walking along in complete silence, it seemed like her footsteps had been silenced as well. She had neither seen nor heard anything since she had run into Jack but now she had the terrible feeling of being followed. She kept looking around but saw nothing until she made it too a big open place and in front of her, ten meters fifteen meters ahead she could see the trophy. Happiness filled her but just as soon as it had filled her joy it went away and was replaced with sadness and terrible dread. It seemed like her wand light wasn’t working anymore at the night had become pitch black and cold, freezing, even though it was summer. Merida seemed to rematch all her worst memories in her mind and turned with fear as the only sound left, rasping breathing, came from around her and she saw hooded creatures move, or more like glide along the ground.

“Ex-Ex-Expecto patronum,” Merida stammered hoarsely with tears in her eyes. Only fog swirled out of her wand and quickly disappeared by it cleared her mind slightly and she call more forcefully this time thinking of finishing this and beginning her own life, with her friends. This time it was a thick shield of fog but still not fully formed. The dementors stopped for a moment but then kept going.

“NO!” Merida screamed as on of them tried to push against her shield. Her head was getting fuzzy again and her sight was failing her.

“EXPECTO! Expecto… expec,” Merida mumbled as the shield broke and the Dementor came closer holding it’s skeleton hand out put it on her shoulder pushing her down. Merida was close to faint and lifted her wand but because of all the darkness in her mind she couldn’t remember the charm that send up the red light, she fell to ground as the Dementor leaned in over her.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” first one voice screamed then another and a dragon and a ferret made the Dementors retreated back into the darkness they had come from and the warm summer night air returned to normal, a sign that meant the dementors was gone. Jack and Hiccup ran to Merida but she was out cold.

“She’s still breathing,” Hiccup reassured Jack as they checked on her.

“What the hell were they thinking? Filling the labyrinth with dementors?” Jack cursed loudly.

“They send us against a dragon and forced us underwater for an hour, maybe they thought we could take them,” Hiccup replied but also wondering.

“But, but not even many grown wizards can produce a full patronus, this is madness,” Jack replied and looked up to check their surroundings.

“Let’s send up a red light for her and move on,” Hiccup suggested and did so and turned to Jack.

“The cup it’s right up there,” Jack said and pointed. Hiccup however was looking at something on Jack’s other side, did something move? The dementors had not come back or they would have felt it.

Suddenly the thing in the darkness lunched and Jack not hawing noticed was pushed out of the way by Hiccup, the creature a blast-ended skrewt almost ripped Hiccups left leg off with its pinchers. Hiccup screamed in pain and the skrewt turned around ready to attack again Jack now on the ground pointed the wand up at the creature and send a stunning spell towards it, it hit the underside of the creature and it stopped, But Jack knew that with a creature of that side it wouldn’t last for long and he quickly carried Hiccup and Merida down one of the paths out of the way of the skrewt.

“Go,” Hiccup urged him panting heavily.

“What? You need help,” Jack replied, he couldn’t look at the leg as it made him nauseas.

“And I’ll get it, but just finish this, win, I don’t care about winning, go,” Hiccup told him and Jack looked unsure.

“GO!” Hiccup commanded and Jack stood up as Hiccup shot another red light in the sky and Jack made a run for it. The skrewt was staring to move slightly and Jack ran as fast as he could he held out his hand and his fingers clutched around one of the handles, and he was transported by the cup/portkey to the starting point of the maze and the crowd went wild, clapping and cheering, it was over, he had won, North and Merlin came over to congratulate him.

“Hiccup, Merida, they need help,” Jack panted.

“They are getting pick up this moment Mr Frost, don’t you worry,” Merlin informed him and just then he heard the familiar pop of wizards apparating and Hiccup and Merida moved to the Nurse tent. Jack completely ignored Mr Whitmore telling him congratulations and asking if he had something to say and went after his friends into the tent.

“True sportsman ship,” Whitmore chuckled annoyed watching him go.

“Are they going to be alright?” Jack asked the nurse.

“His leg is bad might need to get him to St. Mungo's, what happened to the girl?” the matron asked another nurse was looking at Merida.

“She almost received a dementor’s kiss,” Jack told her. _Clear!_ The matron had dropped a bottle of skele-gro.

“Dementor, but there wasn’t any dementors in the maze, you must mean a boggart,” the matron said and fixed the bottle.

“No, I met the boggart and it turned into a troll but we all saw and felt the dementors,” Hiccup explained with a faint voice and shuttered. The matron called for Merlin and the four heads of their schools came into the tent along with the ministry people. Jack looked over at Esmeralda in her own cot and the Matron told him she would be just fine, no lasting damage.

“What’s going on?” Merlin asked and Matron had Jack and Hiccup explained about the dementors.

“Obviously they’re making it all up,” Rasputin said angrily.

“I don’t think so, Grigori,” Merlin replied, his brow was furrowed in thought.

“We need to get him to St. Mungo’s Sir,” the Matron urged Merlin about Hiccup.

“Go, We need to discuss this privately, Mr Frost go enjoy your victory,” Merlin ordered.

“But…” Jack began not in the mood for celebration.

“When you are all back and in full health we’ll talk to you all four go now,” Merlin hushed him and Jack started to go.

“Oh wait here, your winnings,” Whitmore said and handed him the bag of 1000 galleons before ushering Jack out of the tent.


	11. Moving On

Jack hadn’t had a moment’s peace since he had stepped out of the nurse’s tent. Everyone wanted to congratulate him or ask what had happen often both. But he had this odd feeling that something was wrong, the way they had taken the news about the dementors if they had gotten in by their own will something was absolutely wrong.

The parents of the champions had stayed minus Hiccups who followed him to St. Mungo’s but they returned two days later, all three but only five legs; Hiccup had gotten a prosthetic one instead.

“They couldn’t do anything, since apparently these breed of Skrewts were poisonous so it was either the leg or my entire body,” Hiccup explained to his friends upon his return, Merida and Esmeralda was back in top shape as well but Esmeralda had become even more distant than before.

After talking for a while and Hiccup’s parents had gone to talk with the headmasters and so on Jack spoke up.

“Okay something is going on,” Jack began.

“What do you mean?” Elsa asked him the others were silent.

“By the sounds of it there wasn’t supposed to be Dementors in the maze but there were and they found us right at the end it just seems like to perfect to be a coincidence,” Jack explained.

“People have started to disappear,” Hiccup told them and they started to look at him.

“At St. Mungo’s people came to ask if their family members had shown up since they didn’t know where they had gone,” Hiccup informed them.

“That night when I found out about the egg I heard Professor Ratigan say something about waiting for orders from the master, if anyone’s doing evil, he is,” Merida joined in reminiscing.

“Yeah it did sound strange,” Robin agreed.

“Join us or regret it,” Anna said and Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder softly. “It’s what Hans told me that night, join US! Maybe they are a group of evil wizards and witches,”

“This is all speculating, sorry but we don’t know anything for sure,” Elsa cut in as the voice of reason Astrid backing her up.

“Miss Arendelle is right but sometimes if you listen closely enough you will hear the truth, now come along the goodbye feast is about to begin,” Merlin said behind them and they turned in shock and went in side sitting down together with the parents of the champions.

Merlin followed in after them clearly in thought and when he made it to the teacher’s table he turned and held out his hands.

“Listen, first of all it has been a great year and it’s great to see so many of you having formed new long lasting friendship across borders, you must not let go of these bonds because those of you whom this is you’re last year in school close friendships are what matter the most, watch over each other, all of you, be sure of this if the friendships are pure they will light up even in the darkest of times,” Merlin spoke and then sat down.

“Strange speech,” Stoic mumbled but the students looked at each other. During this small speech Merlin had kept his eyes on them and they knew, they were right something was wrong!

The morning after every packed and said goodbye to one another, Jack was going around trying to find the other champions, the had spend the night parting the winning price into 4 piles of 250 galleons each. He wanted to share them they had all done excellent work and they deserved it.

“Esmeralda!” he called loudly over the crowd and she turned.

“Jack, congratulations on the win,” She told him in a tone that sounded automated.

“Thanks I want you to have this,” He said and held one of the small bags out to her.

“What is it?” she asked and felt it in her hands.

“250 galleons, now before you say anything, I didn’t want to get chosen or even win, had it not been for the Dementors and Skrewt I wouldn’t have, we were all in this, we shared this experience, we should share the winnings as well,” Jack told her and she smiled at him bitter sweetly before giving him a hug.

“Thank you, you’re a real winner,” Esmeralda told him before disappearing into the crowd.

“That’s nice of you,” Elsa told him as she stood beside him and took his hand.

“Thanks, help me convince the others to take theirs,” Jack asked her and she laughed lightly.

They went around saying their goodbyes and gave Hiccup and Merida their part of the winnings, the latter being the hardest to convince.

One after one the school left in their modes of transportation and not long after the Hogwarts students left for the Hogwarts express.

 

After a week and a half everyone decided to meet in the leaky cauldron in London. However having them all stay for a longer period was impossible as they were too many people and the rooms were booked for others as well.

It was brief but what they all needed sadly bad news followed them as well as Bambi informed them that his mother was among the people who had gone missing, the disappearing’s had reached the daily prophet as well and strange incidents, in wizards eyes, was happing around the world but it wasn’t until august when a group of muggles had been attacked by dementors that the magic world really started to worry. The ministry tried to cover it saying that accidents happen, that it was regretful and that they had send the dementors back to Azkaban but in the moving picture from the interview of the Azkaban warden Pitchiner Black would smile triumphantly every one once in a while when the reader wasn’t looking.

But soon Jack, Merida, Hiccup and the others had begun their grown up life and even the growing shadow over the world was distracting enough to make them loose focus.

Jack and Robin had begun Auror training and was living together with Flynn sharing a townhouse in London. Rapunzel who was training at St. Mungo’s would visit every once in a while; she was living with Anna and Elsa out of town, they would visit as well. Merida had made it on to the Holyhead harpies support team and Astrid to the Fighters of Berk support team and they stayed near where their headquarters where as neither of them was fond of apparating. Bambi had sold the cottage he had lived in with his mother and Kristoff offered that they shared a small house, almost a shed (magically enlarged on the inside of course) that his family had bought him as a gift. Hiccup was still staying with his parents but since they all worked together it made sense. Though happily it was a big house so when Astrid flew over for midnight visits his parents never noticed.

Rapunzel who was keeping in touch with Quasimodo, much to the annoyance of Flynn, could inform them that Esmeralda had disappeared and that he and Phoebus was investigating.

One evening they all sat in in Anna, Rapunzel and Elsa house, which they had nicknamed The Rose, when Jack and Robin arrived in the garden with a pop (they had grown large hedges that the neighbours couldn’t see though) and went inside they tried not to do it often as people would notice, but since it was raining and thundering no one would care tonight and even being outside in such a short time, they were both drenched when making it inside.

“Man weather is just getting awful,” Jack mumbled as they dried themselves with their wands.

“Second storm this week, this one seems different,” Rapunzel noted.

“It’s magical, made by wizards,” Elsa told her.

“How can you tell? And you’re right,” Jack asked her.

“Many things, it started up too quickly, and you can feel it in the air when a storms coming today, nothing, and so on,” Elsa explained and tapped the teapot with her wand making it heat up again and pour a cup for the two men.

“Well what is it then?” Flynn asked.

“We don’t know, don’t look at me like that, we know it’s magic, we know it’s a dark wizard who’s gathering up forces in the north, that’s all the rookies are told,” Robin explained.

“What should we do? To take precautions,” Kristoff asked them.

“According to Auror Cobra, don’t trust anyone,” Jack said as he sat down and took a sip of his tea, Robin sat down next to him.

“Ask them questions only the real person can answer and never let anyone else hear, protective spells on your house, don’t buy stuff from street sellers,” Robin summarised.

“Sounds straight forward,” Astrid commented.

“Is it coming to Britain?” Hiccup asked.

“Not sure, possibly, the ministry is doing it’s best to ignore it at all cost,” Jack replied and sighed.

“Typical, the minister had always seemed like a coward to me,” Merida commented on the Minister a man named Roderick St. James. Robin chuckled at her.

They sat for an hour chatting about other stuff after Rapunzel changed the subject to something a bit more joyous. Then one after one they went home, however since the weather was still horrible Astrid and Hiccup stayed, Astrid with the girls and Hiccup with the men.

Not long after it was only Hiccup, Robin and Jack left as Rapunzel and Anna had gone to bed, and Hiccup and Astrid was sitting talking privately in the living room. While Robin, Jack and Elsa was still sitting in the kitchen.

“How’s Bambi coping?” Elsa asked them now they had left.

“I think he’s fine but it’s hard to say,” Jack replied honestly.

“At least he has us,” Robin reassured them.

“And Faline, she’s started to work as a secretary at his office and they’ve become close,” Jack added.

“That’s nice,” Elsa smiled and gave the arm that Jack had a round her a quick look, it had been long since she was this happy and she loved it and him too but they hadn’t said it yet.

“Are you two going to make out because then I rather leave,” Robin joked and they laughed.

“I had no idea that you were jealous, I can let you borrow him if you want,” Elsa teased and the men laughed.

“Nah I’ve got the wrong hair colour for him,” Jack chuckled knowing that Robin fancied Merida.

“How did your hair get white?” Robin asked him.

“Not a story for tonight,” Jack replied and shifted uncomfortably, it wasn’t a nice story, Elsa knew it and understood.

“So Robin why don’t you tell Merida?” Elsa asked Robin.

“You told her?” Robin accused Jack and pointed a finger at him.

“No, it’s just kind of obvious,” Elsa explained, Jack chuckled at his crestfallen roommate.

“Well then I don’t like either of you,” Robin chuckled, “It’s getting late and we got camouflage training tomorrow,”

“Right go tell Hic,” Jack said and got up, While Elsa cleaned the cups they had used and got up to put them back where they belonged. Jack took the remaining cups.

“Thanks,” Elsa told him with a smile as she took the cups from him, when she did he leaned in and gave her quick kiss.

“I’ll see you another day,” Jack smiled at her and she smiled back warmly.

“Gotta go lover boy,” Robin chuckled and waved at Elsa and the boys apparated away. Astrid joined Elsa in the kitchen.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” she said.

“You’re always welcome,” Elsa smiled and Astrid went to the stairs going to the spare bedroom but stopped at the bottom and turned back around.

“Can I ask you something?” Astrid questioned her and Elsa nodded “Is it wrong that even with people missing and bad stuff happening far away, I’ve never been happier?”

“No of course not but I understand what you mean, it feels selfish in a way,” Elsa replied feeling the exact same way.

“Good to know I’m not alone, well night,” Astrid answered a bit awkwardly and left, Elsa after quickly finishing the washing up with magic went to bed as well.

 

Somewhere in Eastern Europe:

 

“Master, the dementors are under your command,” Pitchiner Black said with a bow to the tall dark figure standing with their back turned towards him and the other people present they were creating a half moon shape, all facing the dark figure.

The dark figured turned towards them standing up in his full height, he was tall and broad, with his wild black hair and beard in dreadlocks and covered in scars, his sunken eyes judged his underling before letting go back to his spot in the half circle. He then pointed at the youngest of them all and the boy stepped forward and bowed clearly scared.

“You belong to me now boy, I command all wizards and you dare to ruin my plans,” the figured spoke softly but his dark voice made it even more intimidating.

“I apologize master, had I stayed had I’d been found out,” the boy said his voice shaking.

“The boy looks like he’s going to piss himself,” a tall dark skinned man with a gap between his front teeth leaned over and whispered to Black who nodded with a smirk.

“I do not tolerate people who return without result,” the man told the boy angrily. He pointed at two grim looking men. “Hold him,” he instructed and they did the tension rose as they grabbed a hold of the boy, he was of-age but only just.

The man took out his wand and pointed it at the boys chest, he began screaming as markings was scorched through his clothes into his skin, it was the symbol that the master had chosen; a face of a great creature with big tusks and a neck frill and it was now burned into the boys skin permanently. As the man was done he yelled at the whimpering boy in an angry, mocking way “Next time you mess up I’ll be less understanding,” he informed the boy.

“Yes Master,” the boy said in a low voice.

“All hail the master of all wizards,” on off the men said but the man grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground.

“Master of ALL!” the man yelled.

“Master of all!” they all repeated scared of their leader. The man turned away from them and they all left, some showing a tiny bit of remorse and helped the boy out.

As they were gone the man smiled to himself, giving him and even more gruesome expression as only half of his face moved, he was looking at a map of the world, more and more had been scorched off meaning it had been taken over and they were steadily moving further and further west and if it stood to Drago Bludvist they were all going to either join his army or burn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started on a sequel, don't know if I'll continue it or not, if you really want it to happen I'll work on it, if not I won't touch it, 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback on this if you like it
> 
> I made this just for fun and to write something, this is why there is an open ending but I am working on the continuation and when that is done I will post it
> 
> I really hope you like it and that you enjoyed reading it
> 
> yes I am the same miss sunbeam on fan fiction.net where you can find this story chopped into chapters


End file.
